Adalet
by Angel-Jin
Summary: Harry finds out that he's been lied to his whole life by Dumbledore but thanks to a correctly brewed heritage potion he finally learns the truth. Warnings: Albus Dumbledore, Lily Evans, Hermione Granger, Molly Weasley, Ron Dumbledore, and Ginny Weasley bashing. Yaoi and mpreg. Takes place after the end of seventh year. Good Tom/Voldemort.
1. OverLoad

Adalet Angel Jin Rated: M

Disclaimer: I do not own.

Summery: Harry finds out that he's been lied to his whole life by Dumbledore but thanks to a correctly brewed heritage potion he finally learns the truth.

Warnings: Dumbledore, Lily, Hermonie, and Weasley (minus Fred and Gorge) bashing. Yaoi and mpreg. Takes place after the end of seventh year.

Parings: Harry/Fenrir, James/Remus/Severus, Lucius/Sirius, Fred/Draco/Gorge

Adalet: Vampire/Werewolf/human hybrid.

Adalet Chapter One: Over-Load

"Tell me again, what are we making and what dose it do?" Harry asked Hermonie.

"We're making a heritage potion, and when you add three drops of blood to the potion it tells you who your parents are. It's mostly used to determine who your parents are. It's mostly used to determine who an orphan is if no one claims the child. Oh, and Harry, if you don't start paying attention in class I'll box your ears again."

"I know, I know. It's just that I feel this, I don't know, I guess I could say that I feel this pull that's calling me to someone or something. I just don't know why."

"Whatever, now shut up and get to work." Hermonie said with a slight sneer.

_'What the hell. I tell her that I feel as if someone or something is calling me and she tells me to shut up and get to work. That's not something she would normally say, especially seeing as I'm done with my potion. Maybe she's just. . .'_

Harry's thoughts were interrupted by Snape saying, "Everyone who has finished their potion is to line up and wait to be called back after you write your name on a piece of paper and place it next to your potion. Those who didn't finish will all have detention from seven until ten tonight."

_'What the hell, I've been waiting here for more than two hours and the last person left about half an hour ago. He's doing this to punish me for finishing my potion correctly the first time.'_

_'Why does Albus insist on having the students test this goddamed potion when he knows I can just tell if it was brewed correctly. I know why. He insists because he knows that it'll break my heart ever more to see Lily's name next to James's over Harry's potion. Might as well get this over with.' _Then with a heavy sigh, Severus called Harry into the room.

"Well, Potter, it would seem that you finally made a potion correctly the first time without Miss. Granger's help. What are you waiting for? You need to put three drops of blood into the potion. Let me know when you're done." Severus then went into his office, slamming the door behind him.

'_Well, that was different._' Harry thought as he picked up the knife and pricked his finger. Letting three drops of blood fall into the potion Harry's jaw dropped when he saw the tree names floating above his potion. Closing his eyes for a minute, Harry silently prayed for a different result as he opened his eyes. When he saw the same three names he decided he had made a mistake he called out, "Professor Snape, sir, I think I messed up when I made my potion."

Having heard Harry yell Severus stopped pacing and left his office to see what Harry was talking about but stopped in his tracks when he saw the names James Potter, Remus Lupin, and Severus Snape floating over Harry's potion. "He was pregnant and he didn't tell us? He was pregnant with our child and he married Lilly? How could he have done such a thing?" Severus thought, or so he thought.

"What the hell? You mean to tell me that you and Remus are my fathers; but the two of you hate each other!"

"How much do you know about werewolves and their mate?"

"Not much really, wait are you trying to tell me that my dad is Remus's mate; where does that leave you?"

"James was Remus's werewolf mate and my vampric mate."

With wide eyes Harry said, "I guess some rumors can be true."

"What rumors?"

"Oh, there have been rumors for years that you're a vampire."

"Is that why all of your peers are afraid of me?"

Before Harry could answer a voice behind him said, "Is what why all the students are afraid of you? And if you wouldn't mind telling me why I'm here and how I got here it wouldn't go amiss."

Harry whipped around quickly and seeing Lucius asked, "When did you get here; and why isn't the Headmaster here?"

With a sneer on his face Lucius said, "I just got here, Potter; and why would the Headmaster be here?"

"Well, for you to have gotten in here you would have had to rip through the wards around the school there by letting the headmaster know that you're here."

"As a master of my craft, I set my own wards around my classroom, office, and living quarters, therefore the Headmaster is not able to tell when someone comes through them." Severus said, then turning to face Lucius he said, "Today was the day that seventh years brew the heritage potion and Harry here brewed his potion correctly and it revealed that Harry is James, Remus, and my son. Therefore the potion revealed the secret of our relationship making our secret keeper, you, show up. I think that that's everything."

Lucius was about to say something when he caught sight of a ring on Harry's left index finger, a ring that had a twin which rested on his own left ring finger. "Where did you get that ring?"

"What? Oh, Sirius gave it to me the day he fell through the archway. Why?"

"Because I have its twin. That was Sirius's wedding ring."

"Are you trying to tell me that you were married to Sirius?" Harry's world was crashing around him, everything he knew was wrong.

"Yes, that's what he's trying to tell you," a female voice said from behind the three of them.

'_First Lucius and now his wife. Wait a minute . . .-'_ Harry thought after he had turned around and seen Narcissa. "How can you be married to Sirius when you're married to Narcissa and have a son?"

"First thing first, I am not really married to Narcissa. Our 'marriage' was the result of her being secret keeper for Sirius and me. Secondly, I am Draco's father and Sirius is his 'mother'."

"What do you mean that Sirius was Draco's 'mother'?"

"I mean that Sirius carried Draco inside of himself for nine months and then gave birth to him. Sirius is Draco's 'mother'."

"How?"

"Well, when two people love each other very, very much . . .-"

"No! I know how; I just don't know how."

"Harry, all wizards can carry children; how many children you can have depends upon how powerful you and your partner are, and whether or not you or your partner are a creature."

"What the fu . . .-"

Before Harry could finish speaking the door opened and Draco came in. Upon seeing his godfather, 'mother', father, and Harry in the room he stopped looked at Harry and said, "Hello cousin."

That did it; with his eyes rolling to the back of his head, Harry fainted.

A.N. – Well please let me know what you think. A quick thank you to loretta537 for pointing out the mistake I made in Severus tell Lucius that the fourth years were brewing the heritage potion when the story takes place at the end of seventh year.


	2. So It Starts

Adalet Angel Jin Rated: M

Disclaimer: I do not own.

Summary: Harry finds out that he's been lied to his whole life by Dumbledore but thanks to a correctly brewed heritage potion he finally learns the truth.

Warnings: Dumbledore, Lily, Hermonie, and Weasley (minus Fred and Gorge) bashing.

Yaoi and m-preg. Takes place at the end of seventh year.

Parings: Harry/Fenrir, James/Remus/Severus, Lucius/Sirius, Fred/Draco/Gorge

Adalet: Vampire/Werewolf/human hybrid.

Adalet Chapter Two: So It Starts

"Oh good, he's waking up. Who would have thought that Harry would have fainted like that?" Severus asked with a smirk on his face but under his smirk the others could clearly see his fear and worry.

Harry opened his eyes and looked at the people around him then looking at Severus he asked, "Papa, why do you look so scared?"

After Harry finished speaking the others stared at him for a good five minutes before Severus asked, "What did you call me?"

"Papa, I called you papa and I'm not sure why. I just learned that you, Remus, and my dad are my parents; and on top of that I don't even really know you. Why the hell would I call you papa?"

"I'm not sure. What were you thinking of when you called me papa?" Severus asked while trying to calm his beating heart. Hearing Harry, his son, call him papa, it made his heart feel like it was flying.

"I don't know. It felt like a memory."

"A memory of what? I can't think of any memory you might have that would make you call Severus papa;" Draco asked with confusion clearly written on his face.

"I think that I was playing on the floor. My dad was on the floor playing with me. Then I looked up and saw Snape and Remus coming through a doorway, and I can remember being so happy because Papa and Daddy were home and could play with me and Mommy."

Before any of the others could say anything Lucius said, "Wait a minute, you just called Severus Papa, Remus Daddy, and James Mommy."

"I know. That's how the 'me' in the memory saw them. The most important thing is that the 'me' in the memory is about five; how can I be remembering something that obviously never happened?"

"I'm not sure; but I think that I might know someone who might be able to help," Severus said doubt weighing heavy in his voice.

"You had better not be talking about Dumbledore. I'm not so sure that he can be trusted anymore. Hell, I'm willing to bet that Tom is more trustworthy than Dumbledore is and Tom is always trying to kill me."

Four mouths dropped open as one. Harry Potter, Savior of the Wizarding World, the Boy-Who-Lived, the brightest beacon for the Light side had just said that he didn't trust Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, King of the Light. None of them could fathom what Dumbledore could have possibly have done to make Harry lose trust in him and none of them were sure that they wanted to know.

"Harry, what did Dumbledore do to make you lose faith in him?"

"He made me live with the Dursleys' for 'protection'. Though I don't think locking me in the cupboard under the stairs can be considered protecting me. Unless I'm sadly mistaken it's really considered to be child abuse; even if I did feel safer whenever I was in my cupboard."

"They locked you in a cupboard?" Draco asked with a look of complete horror on his face.

"Oh my, you poor thing," Narcissa said as she rushed over to Harry's side so she could pull him into an almost bone crushing hug.

"Those filthy muggels; how dare they do such a thing. You see why we hate them; they just can't deal with knowing about us without becoming jealous of our powers and they try to . . . . This probably is not what you want to hear right now," Lucius said with a slight blush on his cheeks at having gotten off the topic at hand and going into a rant.

"Dumbledore knew and he still left you there? I'll kill him. How dare he treat my son like that? Do you have any idea as to why he left you there?" Severus asked as he pulled Harry from Narcissa's arms and into his.

"I never asked him, but i did overhear him talking to someone once and he said that it was all for the greater good."

"That damned old man with his greater good; ha, more like greater good of himself. He killed people, even his family members, all to further himself."

"He killed his own family members? How could he do that; how could anyone do that?"

"Some people just don't care about anyone but themselves. Sadly you've met quite a few of them."

"You said that you might know someone who could help me figure out how I am remembering something that might never have happened; who were you talking about?"

"I was talking about 'Tom' as you call him. He might have tried to kill you in the past but I think that if we were to explain what you remembered he may just listen to us and might even help."

"'May listen' and 'might help'; well I guess that that's better than just killing me outright."

"Boy, you sure are optimistic, aren't you Harry." Draco said, sarcastically as he helped extract him from Severus's arms and hide him from Narcissa.

"Shut up, Draco. Where would we even meet Tom, because I'm sure as hell not going to meet him at Riddle Manor or any of his followers' homes, no offence? And we can't meet anywhere that any of us could be recognized, which narrows down our options to . . . I don't know where. Is there anywhere that I wouldn't be recognized as The-Goddamned-Boy-Who-Lived?"

"The only place that I can think of is America. We could even move there if you want to."

"Really, you're willing to leave England for me?" Harry asked choking on tears and all four of them could hear the desperate hope in Harry's voice. Had life truly been so cruel as to have drained him of all hope? Had no one noticed what was happening to Harry? Had those who did just ignored it?

"Harry, did the Dursleys' do anything besides locking you in a cupboard? Did they ever hit you or anything else?" Severus asked as he felt his heart clench in pain for his son.

"I really don't want to talk about this right now. Can we just pack up and leave, please?" Harry asked as he fought back memories long buried.

"Okay, go get ready to leave; but remember, act as if nothing has changed. If Dumbledore finds out that you know all this he'll most likely kill you. Draco, you should go as well. Both of you be careful and keep an eye on Dumbledore and each other," Severus said before pulling them both into a hug.

"Yes sir, Uncle Severus," Draco said as smirk grew at the look on Harrys' face when he heard Draco call Severus uncle.

"What do you mean 'uncle'?" Harry asked a look of complete shock on his face.

"Severus is my Godfather and my fathers' brother in all but blood."

"Oh, okay then. I have a question; how am I going to keep all this from Dumdledore?"

"Good question. Hm, today is your last day and this is your last year so as long as you can make it through the train ride tomorrow without telling anyone about any of this then you should be good. I will set up a meting with 'Tom' for some time next week," Severus said with a smile as he placed his hand on Harrys' shoulder.

"Wait, you said that I have to make it through the train ride; dose that mean that I have to go back to the Dursleys'?" Harry asked his eyes widening in fear.

"What? No; you just need to make it to the train station and then I'll pick you up. Now I think that you and Draco should go to dinner and then go to bed," Severus said before giving them both one last hug.

After the two of them had left Lucius turned to Severus and said, "You need to tell Remus about this."

"I know," Severus said as he walked over to his fireplace and grabbed a handful of floo powder.

A.N. – Sorry that it took so long this chapter just didn't want to be written. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed; all 54 of you. There are a few that I wanted to answer/reply to.

Elfin69

This sounds like a good beginning, how are they going to keep this from Dumbledore and the others and how will they keep Harry from telling Ron and Hermione?

_**Thanks. I don't know how they're going to keep it from Dumbledore and the others or how they're going to keep Harry from telling Ron and Hermione but I'm open to any ideas you might have.**_

GreyHorseRanger01

Cool, so far. But, wait, does that mean that Harry is part human, part werewolf, part vampire or is he half-human, part werewolf, part vampire? I'm confused! It makes my head hurt!

_**Thanks. When I say human I mean the wizard part of Harry. Now Harry is 1/3 human (wizard), 1/3 werewolf, and 1/3 vampire. I hope that this makes your head stop hurting.**_

Kat Riddle

I like this story it's an interesting new story line but I am confused it seems to be set in fourth year but Sirius has fallen through the veil which doesn't happen till fifth year can you please make it clear what year the story is set in and which books it is compliant and canon to. Other than that its great please keep writing it.

_**The story is set at the end of Harrys' seventh year. It's canon with all but the sixth and seventh books.**_


	3. The Snake In The Lions Den

Adalet Angel Jin Rated: M

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. I do not own Taylor Swift's song **Place In This World**.

Summary: Harry finds out that he's been lied to his whole life by Dumbledore but thanks to a correctly brewed heritage potion he finally learns the truth.

Warnings: Dumbledore, Lily, Hermione, and Weasley (minus Fred and Gorge) bashing. Yaoi and mpreg. Takes place after the end of seventh year.

Parings: Harry/Fenrir, James/Remus/Severus, Lucius/Sirius, Fred/Draco/Gorge

Adalet: Vampire/Werewolf/human hybrid. _**Bold italic – werewolf thoughts.**_ _Normal italic – human/wizard/witch thoughts._ _ Italic underline – vampire thoughts._ **Bold underline – speaking in Parseltongue.**

Adalet Chapter Three: The Snake In The Lion's Den

_**'Run, run from here. Run to him, you don't belong here. He needs you, run to him. NOW!' **__ 'What, run to whom? I can't just run away, tomorrow is the graduation__feast. If I just disappeared Dumbledore would know that something was up.' __**'I don't care. Run to him; run to your mate.'**__ 'Mate? That's it; I'm far too tired to think about__this right now. Good night.'_

With that last thought Harry fell asleep unaware of the one watching him, waiting until he could return to his master. When he was sure that Harry was sleeping he quickly and quietly got out of bed before slipping out of the dorm room door. He hurried down the stairs his feet turning to ice. As he entered the common room he saw that the other two were already there and waiting for him. "You're late," the brunette said with a sneer.

"Sorry; I had to wait for Potter to fall asleep and the two of you saw what he was like at dinner; he was far too quiet. You did remember to not help him with his potion, right?"

"Of course I remembered. Not that it mattered; he somehow managed to make a perfect potion. Our master is not going to be pleased. Even with the blood adoption the potion will show who his real parents are; it might even undo our master's spells," the brunette said, worry and anger written on her face. "And you know what that means."

With a glare on her face the youngest of the three said, "Of course we know what it means; we're not dumb. Now the question is how are we going to fix this? It's not like we can just use a time tuner." A look of confusion passed over the males face as he said, "Why not; if we went back in time we could stop him from making a perfect potion."

"If we used a time turner we would run the risk of our past selves seeing us; and besides I don't think that anything could have been done to mess up his potion," the brunette said with a sneer, "I tried everything to mess up his potion and nothing worked. I even tried throwing powdered ginger root into his potion and nothing happened; he had some type of shield on his caldron to stop others from messing with it."

The youngest looked at the brunette a look of shock on her face as she said, "Wouldn't a shield spell that strong mess the potion up? And we haven't learned any shield spells that block anything other than spells; where would he have learned it? Everyone knows that Potter hates to study."

"Black or Lupin could have taught him a shield spell so that he could protect his potion from the Slytherins. We all know that they would do something like that if they thought that it would help Potter in some way," the male said in obvious hate for the men mentioned.

"Wow, Ronald, that was surprisingly intelligent of you; and you're right. They might have taught him the spell and they most likely taught him other spells as well. We have to tell our master about this."

"Hermione's right; we should go, now."

"Okay, Ginny; let's go."

With that said the three left the common room, never having noticed that they had not been alone.

* Page Break * Page Break * Page Break * Page Break *

He was running, running on all fours, running from someone and yet at the same time he was running to someone. Through the Forbidden Forest, trees rushing passed. The wind whistled in his ears as it ran its icy fingers through his hair.

* Page Break * Page Break * Page Break * Page Break *

'_Unbelievable, I don't understand how someone can just betray one of their friends. How can people be so heartless? I should tell Harry what's going on; he's going to be so devastated. I just want to bite them so badly.'_

* Page Break * Page Break * Page Break * Page Break *

He's out of the forest now running across the school grounds. If he could just make it past the wards he would be safe; safe to be with him. Warm and safe in the arms of his mate. Thirty feet, twenty, ten, five feet away and then pain exploded throughout his body. He fell to the ground hard. Turning over he looked up into the face of none other than . . . .

* Page Break * Page Break * Page Break * Page Break *

_'I have to tell Harry about this,'_ with that last thought a Papuan Taipan snake that was purplish-gray with a copper-colored stripe on its back and a white underbelly slithered from the corner it had been hiding in and up the stairs to the seventh years boys dormitories.

* Page Break * Page Break * Page Break * Page Break *

Harry bolted up-right in his bed not believing what his dream had shown him; Dumbledore had cast the Cruciatus Curse on him! If Harry had learned one thing about himself in the last seven years it was that he should listen to his dreams. 'What did I ever do to make him hate me so much? I must have been a serial killer or something in a past life. I already knew that Dumbledore couldn't be trusted but I didn't know that he would use an Unforgivable on me; and who was I running to? Who is this mysterious mate that I keep thinking of and why is it that I keep thinking of them as, "Mate, run to him. He needs you and you need him."? Maybe I should ask Luna about it.'

With that last thought Harry got out of bed and walked to his trunk, grabbed some clothes, and headed off to the showers.

* Page Break * Page Break * Page Break * Page Break *

Ten minutes later and he had finally made it up stairs to the Boy's Dormitory now all he needed to do is find Harry. _'Where is he; I thought for sure that he'd be in bed by now. Oh, he's in the shower; I'll just go in and wait for him.'_

Slithering into the bathroom the snake looked in the first few stalls before he heard what sounded like singing. Going to the very last stall in the very back of the bathroom he saw Harry and the first and only thought that ran through his head for the next five minutes was, _'Bloody hell; Harry's hot!_' When he finally got his brain back under his own control the snake slithered over to a corner to wait for Harry to finish his shower while listening to Harry sing.

* Song Lyrics * Song Lyrics * Song Lyrics * Song Lyrics *

I don't know what I want, so don't ask me

Cause I'm still trying to figure it out

Don't know what's down this road, I'm just walking

Trying to see through the rain coming down

Even though I'm not the only one

Who feels the way I do

I'm alone, on my own, and that's all I know

I'll be strong, I'll be wrong, oh but life goes on

I'm just a boy, trying to find a place in

This world

Got the radio on, my old blue jeans

And I'm wearing my heart on my sleeve

Feeling lucky today, got the sunshine

Could you tell me what more do I need

And tomorrow's just a mystery, oh yeah

But that's ok

I'm alone, on my own, and that's all I know

I'll be strong, I'll be wrong, oh but life goes on

I'm just a boy, trying to find a place in

This world

Maybe I'm just a boy on a mission

But I'm ready to fly

I'm alone, on my own, and that's all I know

I'll be strong, I'll be wrong, oh but life goes on

I'm just a boy, trying to find a place in

This world

* Song Lyrics * Song Lyrics * Song Lyrics * Song Lyrics *

_'Wow, Harry has an amazing voice.'_ the snake thought just as Harry turned around.

When Harry turned around and saw the Papuan Taipan curled up in the corner he freaked out because he knew the Taipan was one of the most poisonous snakes in the world. _'Oh shit, what do I do? Maybe I can talk to it, keep it from attacking me.'_ **"What are you doing here?**

_'Harry doesn't know who I am; good.'_ the snake thought before saying, **"I have come to warn you that you are in grave danger; some people that you trust with your life are plotting against you. They have a master who has spells on you and they're worried about a potion being able to see through a blood adoption. They have gone to tell their master about the potion and about a shield that you used to protect said potion while you were brewing it."**

Harry just stared at the snake for a few minutes as dread built in him one grain at a time. **"I most likely don't want to know but I have to; who is it that's plotting and do you know who their master is?"**

**"All I know is it the three named Ronald, Hermione, and Ginny are the ones plotting but if you want I can sneak around, try to find out more."**

**"Oh, you don't have to do that. Can you tell me more about the blood adoption you overheard them talking about? I don't really know anything about them."**

**"Well, blood adoption is a ritual and chant that binds someone into the family and makes it as if they were born to that family. There are a few different types of blood adoption. Parent to child: were the parent adopts the child into their family, child to parent: were the child adopts a parent into their family, sibling to sibling: were one person adopts another as a sister or brother this one is the most common."**

_ 'That must be why I look nothing like my fath . . . why I don't look anything like Remus and Snape.'_ Harry thought before suddenly smiling as a completely random thought ran through his head. Finally remembering that he was naked, Harry grabbed his towel and wrapped it around his waist before bending down and picking the snake up. As he draped the snake over his shoulders Harry asked, **"How would you like to be my pet?"**

_'WHAT? Harry wants to make a pet out of me! Well, maybe I could stay with him for a while; protect him from those three and whoever their master is.'_ with that thought the snake said, **"Yes, I will be your pet; but only until you're safe. And just so you know, I'll bite anyone that tries to hurt you."**

**"Thanks for the warning."**

A.N. – I'm so sorry that this update took so long; it's just that Real Life got in the way and decided to play Bitch. My mom and I were hit by a 19 year-old boy racing with his 20 year-old friend; we're both fine but it put me in a funk for a while. I wanted to have this chapter done on my birthday but seeing as it is now 12:30 in the morning on November 1st and my birthday was October 30th I think that it's safe to say that didn't happen; but I was close. Anyway, hope you like the chapter; let me know what you think, and happy Samhain.

Blessed be.

Angel Jin

Review replies:

**yngoldfogee – **

Thank you; sadly my updates will take time.

**Assassin of the Shadows – **

Thank you for taking the time to leave such a well-rounded review and for not being mean with your constructive criticism.

**loretta 537 – **

Thank you for pointing out that little mistake.

**BladeMaxwell-GoddessofDeath – **

Thank you, I was worried that I might have made them too protective; but as long as one person (other than me) likes it I'm good

**harrymania 1978 – **

Merci beaucoup. Je suis si heureuse d'avoir un fan de la France. J'espère que vous continuez à aimer l'histoire.


	4. And The Snake Is

Adalet Angel Jin Rated: M

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Summary: Harry finds out that he's been lied to his whole life by Dumbledore but thanks to a correctly brewed heritage potion he finally learns the truth.

Warnings: Dumbledore, Lily, Hermione, and Weasley (minus Fred and Gorge) bashing. Yaoi and mpreg. Takes place after the end of seventh year.

Parings: Harry/Fenrir, James/Remus/Severus, Lucius/Sirius, Fred/Draco/Gorge

Adalet: Vampire/Werewolf/human hybrid. _**Bold italic – werewolf thoughts.**_ _Normal italic – human/wizard/witch thoughts._ _ Italic underline – vampire thoughts._ **Bold underline – speaking in Parseltongue.**** Bold - spells.**

* Page Break * Page Break * Page Break * Page Break *

Adalet Chapter Four: And The Snake Is

"**I need to hurry; I've got a meeting that I need to get to. You can come with me or stay here. I should warn you though; the people that I'm meeting with might freak out when they see you wrapped around my shoulders."** Harry said as he finished pulling on his shoes.

"**I think that I'll go with you; make sure that you're safe. Who are you going to be meeting; I don't want to be surprised and attack the wrong person."** the snake answered from his place on Harry's bed.

"**I'm meeting with Fred and Gorge Weasley; and before you say anything, I know that I can trust them. I gave them my winnings from the Triwizard Tournament as a gift to open their store and not only did they pay me back but they made me their partner. That's what this meeting is about; we need to decide on what we want to sell and what we want to try and create for later this year and next year."** Harry said as he walked over to his bed and picked the snake up before, as an afterthought, asking, **"What's your name?"**

'_Oh crap, what do I say? If I tell him who I really am he might freak but if I don't tell him anything he might find it odd enough to hot trust me. I guess that I can have him call me by my middle name.'_ **"My name is Skylar."**

"**Well, Skylar, let's go."** With that said Harry left the Boy's Dormitory and silently padded down the stairs and out the commons.

* Page Break * Page Break * Page Break * Page Break *

They slowly walked through the icy halls with only one thing on their minds; to tell their master what they had learned about Potter. As they turned around a corner they heard voices coming from what should have been an empty classroom, walking closer they could just make out the voices of Pansy Parkinson and Millicent Bulstrode.

"It isn't working; he still doesn't love me. I need you to make me a stronger potion."

"Pansy, there aren't any stronger potions. I told you from the start that your plan wouldn't work. The Malfoys are Veelas; Veelas are immune to love potions. You're not his mate so he'll never love you." Millicent said firmly yet softly.

"No, it's not true! The Malfoys are not Veelas! Daddy promised that Draco would be mine; he has a marriage contract!"

"Pansy, it doesn't matter if your father has a marriage contract or not; when Draco turns eighteen any and all marriage or bonding contracts then list him as a participant are voided. Get it through your head; Draco will never marry you!" Millicent yelled as she reached her breaking point because, really, how deep in denial was Pansy that she thought she could marry Draco. It's so obvious that he is gay.

Pansy had a crazed look in her eyes as she said, "I will marry him even if I have to be pregnant to do it; make me a pregnancy potion."

"What? Are you crazy, Pansy? You know what the punishment for that is. I won't do it. I'm not going to lose my magic because you want to marry a GAY VEELA!"

"Fine, I'll make the potion myself." with that said Pansy left the room so quickly that Ron, Hermione, and Ginny barely had time to hide in the broom closet across the hall.

They couldn't believe what they had overheard; Parkinson was going to make a pregnancy potion so that she could force Malfoy to marry her therein forcing him to deny his mate and be denied by them. Their master was going to be so pleased by this news that it might off set how angry he was going to be over the whole Potter incident; not completely but some. Something would have to be done about Bulstrode's memory though; they couldn't have her blabbing to Malfoy or others.

* Page Break * Page Break * Page Break * Page Break *

He sat in a faded and worn blue la-z boy armchair. The book his was reading was one that he had read dozens of times; it was only held together by the tape on its worn and cracked leather spine. He had just gotten to the part where Mr. Darcy tells Elizabeth that he loves her when his fireplace roared to life with green flames. Sighing when after a minute no one stepped through he placed his bookmark in his book and stood up placing his book in his seat. He walked over to the fireplace and gasped when he saw his love; well, one of his loves. "Severus, why are you calling; I thought that you'd be supervising detention or something."

"Remus, are you doing anything important right now?" Severus asked with a serious expression on his face even as his heart warmed and his eyes smiled at seeing one of his mates.

"Not really; I'm just reading. Why; what did you have in mind? Something fun I hope."

"Unfortunately no; there are some things we need to talk about. Important things; things about James." There he had said it, James. It had become so hard for either him or Remus to even say James's name ever since he had gone to Lily. It hurt Severus to see the look of pain that flashed across Remus's face at the name.

Remus's smile faded and he said, "What is there to talk about? James left us to be with Lily. He had a child with her and named me one of the godfathers. I really don't think that there's anything to talk about."

"Remus today was the day that the seventh years make the heritage potion. Harry isn't James and Lily's son; he's our son."

"W-what do you mean? Harry can't be our son; James was never pregnant and everyone knows that Lily was." It couldn't be true; but he wanted it to be. If what Severus said was true it would man that James had never wanted to leave them, that he had never stopped loving them.

"When Harry added his blood to the potion, my name, your name, and James's name floated above the potion. He's our child." Severus couldn't help the grin that lit up his face as he finally realized that Harry was his, Remus, and James's child; that is until he remembered how he had treated Harry. "Harry hates me; he's my son and he hates me."

"Oh, Sev, I'm sure that the two of you just need to get to know each other and everything will work itself out." Remus said as he held out his hand to help Severus through the fireplace and then pulling him towards the bedroom saying, "Now come on; it's been more than two months since we last saw each other so you're going to take me to bed, make love to me, and then we're going to talk some more about James, Lily, and Harry."

Well it's hard to argue with that.

* Page Break * Page Break * Page Break * Page Break *

Where were they? They should have been here half an hour ago. He would give them thirty more minutes just in case Potter was being difficult but if they took any longer than that and he would make them regret it.

One more year and he would be done with both Voldemort and the Potter brat. One more year and all his careful planning would finally pay off. He would finally take his rightful place as the King of Magyk.

Just as the thirty minutes passed and he stood, ready to cast the pain spell **daudz sāpju** upon his servants the moment they came through the door, the door flew open and Ron, Hermione, and Ginny rushed through. "You're late."

Those two words struck such fear in the three teens; that fear made worse by the raising of a wand. Being the bravest or dumbest depending on whom you asked, of the three Hermione stepped forward and voice shaking said, "We're sorry, master; Potter took awhile to fall asleep and then when we were on our way here we overheard Parkinson and Bulstrode talking. Parkinson is going to make a pregnancy potion so that she can force Malfoy to marry her forcing him to deny his mate and be denied by them resulting in the death of Malfoy and his mate."

Slowly a small sadistic smile replaced his frown, "Maybe the three of you aren't as useless as you seem. Tell me about Potter; he did mess up his potion, correct?"

"I'm sorry, master, he somehow managed to make a perfect potion; I tried everything to mess up his potion and nothing worked. I even tried throwing powdered ginger root into his potion and nothing happened; he had some type of shield on his caldron to stop others from messing with it."

"**Asins uguns**. I do not allow failure. **Beigās**. Now, I don't remember having shield spells taught to the seventh years; what spell was he using?"

Hermione was on the floor gasping for breath so Ron took a shaky step forwards and said, "We think that Black or Lupin could have taught him the **pasargāt no visiem** spell so that he could protect his potions from the Slytherins."

"Yes, that just the sort of thing they would do. Tomorrow you are to ask Potter about his potion. Report back to me after the feast and tell me what he says."

"Yes master." They all reply as Ron helps Hermione to her feet and Ginny takes step towards their master and asks in a sultrily voice, "Is that anything else that you require master?"

"From you, my dear, yes; you two leave." With that said Ron and Hermione made their way back to the Gryffindor common room. When the door closed behind them Dumbledore walked over to his chair and sat beckoning Ginny over with a crook of his finger. Walking over to her master Ginny dropped to her knees and opened his robes before reaching out and grabbing his heated flesh in her hand and slowly lowering her head.

* Page Break * Page Break * Page Break * Page Break *

As he walked through the halls with Skylar around his shoulders Harry thought back to yesterday's potions class and realized that even though she helped Ron, Hermione hadn't helped him and he swears that he saw her try to throw something into his potion. But why would she . . . She also completely ignored him when he tried to talk to her. Skylar was telling the truth! She tried to sabotage his potion. She's not his friend, which means that neither are Ron and Ginny. Were any of his so-called friends really his friends?

Sensing the sudden sift in his mood and realizing that Harry had just had an epiphany and wanting to take Harry's mind off whatever was depressing him Skylar raised his head so it was level with Harry's eyes and asked, **"Where are you meting ****Fred and Gorge Weasley at?"**

Sidetracked by the question, Harry let his unhappy thoughts leave his mind and said, **"We're here."**

Where exactly here was Skylar didn't know. That is until Harry pulled out his wand and pointed it at the wall before saying, "**Durvis vaļā**." With that a door swung open from the middle of the wall. When the door stopped moving Harry stepped through with a smile forming on his face when he saw Fred and Gorge only to have it disappear as Skylar fell from his shoulders convulsing from the electricity running through his body. "What's going on? What's wrong with him?"

"We put up **uzbrukums iebrucējs**; it's a ward that attacks anyone using magic to hide who they really are." Fred said after sharing a look with his brother.

Taking a few steps towards Harry and the snake Gorge said, "I know the reversal charm to forces an Animagus back into its human form."

Shaking his head Harry looked at the snake and asked it, **"Why did you lie to me?"** To which the snake replies, **"I never lied to you. I never told you that I was just a snake and when you asked me what my name was I said that you could call me Skylar, not that Skylar was my name. I never once lied to you."** With a small chuckle Harry asked, **"Fine; who are you, really?"**

With a smirk that only a snake could manage, Skylar slowly started to shift back to his human form as he said, **"My real name is . . ."**

A.N. – Hope you like the chapter; let me know what you think. Be sure to check out the poll about who Skylar is on my profile; I want to see who gets the most votes. Happy Yule.

Blessed be.

Angel Jin

Translations and meanings: (all spells are in Latvian)

**Daudz sāpju** - much pain; causes severe pain.

**Asins uguns** - blood fire; make one feel as though their blood in on fire.

**Beigās** - end; ends a spell.

**Pasargāt no visiem** - shield from all; shields whatever/whomever it is cast on from everyone and everything.

**Durvis vaļā** - door open.

**Uzbrukums iebrucējs** - attack the intruder; wards that will attack anyone using magic to hide who they really are.

Review replies:

**loretta537 - **

Thanks for the happy birthday.

**PotterDragon **and** blackbloodbitch22 - **

The song is called Place In This World and is by Taylor Swift. I did change it a little by turning the word girl into the word boy.

**To everyone else that reviewed - **

Thank you for the reviews; they're like love in an e-mail. They're better than coffee and I'm a coffeeaholic. Thanks again and keep the reviews coming.


	5. Changes

Adalet Angel Jin Rated: M

* * *

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

* * *

Summary: Harry finds out that he's been lied to his whole life by Dumbledore but thanks to a correctly brewed heritage potion he finally learns the truth.

* * *

Warnings: Albus Dumbledore, Lily Evans, Hermione Granger, Molly Weasley, Ron Dumbledore, and Ginny Weasley bashing. Yaoi and mpreg. Takes place after the end of seventh year.

* * *

Parings: Harry Potter/Fenrir Greyback, Remus Lupin/James Potter/Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy/Sirius Black, Fred Dumbledore/Draco Malfoy/George Dumbledore, Bill Weasley/Charlie Dumbledore, Neville Longbottom/Blaise Zabini

* * *

Adalet: Vampire/Werewolf/human hybrid. _**Bold italic – werewolf thoughts. **_ _Normal italic – human/wizard/witch thoughts._ _Italic underline – vampire thoughts._ **Bold underline – speaking in Parseltongue.** **Bold - spells.**

* Page Break * Page Break * Page Break * Page Break *

Adalet Chapter Five: Changes

* * *

The feel of his lips; Remus would never grow tired of the feel of Severus's lips moving against his own. They felt of silk and satin; tasted of whatever potion he had been brewing and of the man himself. Every kiss would send butterflies fluttering around in his stomach. It was those butterflies that reminded Remus of what he had learned earlier in the day; something that he knew would change everything more than everything that Severus had told him. Severus's mouth left his so it could leave a searing trail of kisses down Remus's neck to the juncture where neck and shoulder meet. All thoughts left Remus's mind as Severus's mouth latched onto Remus's weak spot.

Whispered 'I love you's as shirts were removed and the two fell onto the bed to dance the dance that only lovers know.

* Page Break * Page Break * Page Break * Page Break *

'These meetings are getting old. Why do I call one every week? Let's just get through this with, hopefully, some new information.' Voldemort frowned as he sat on his throne watching as his followers came into the room one or two at a time. When everyone stopped moving he noticed that three of his followers were missing. "Where are Lucius, Narcissa, and Severus?"

"My Lord, Lucius and Narcissa will be here in a few moments; they had just returned to their home when you called for us. As to Severus's location; my Lord, are you certain that he is loyal to you? He has always helped Potter defeat you and he seems to be truly loyal to Dumbledore. I think we should kill him like the traitor that he is. Skin him and gut him while he still breaths, gasping for breath. Let him slowly die to pay for his betrayal. My Lord, let me . . ."

"Bellatrix that is more than enough; I trust Severus with my life. That is more than I can say about you. If Severus doesn't come then he has a good reason; which is something I believe I have told you many times before." Voldemort said with a sneer; he still had no idea why he even put up with her.

"My Lord, I came from Remus's house and Severus had come through the Floo just before I left. I believe that he will be busy for the rest of the night. Before Severus came through Remus and he were talking about James and Harry Potter." Fenrir said trying to give just enough information without letting anything slip that he shouldn't.

"What of the Potter's were they talking about?"

"All I can say at the moment, my Lord, is that they will likely seek a private meeting with you in the near future."

Truly intrigued Voldemort nodded and looked to the left when he heard a noise, "Lucius, Narcissa; what kept you?"

"I'm sorry my Lord but I believe that the reason for our tardiness should only be discussed in private."

"I do not like all of these secrets; someone will tell me what is happening or I will start killing all of you."

"My lord, it involves the old days; before you went after the Potters."

Eyes going wide Voldemort said, "Everyone except Lucius, Narcissa, and Fenrir leave. Now!" Everyone scrambled to move, desperate to get out before Voldemort lost his temper with them. When the only ones left were three he wanted Voldemort waved his wand and said, "**Bloka skaņas un nevēlamām personām.** Now tell me; what is so important that it must be discussed in privet?"

Taking a step forward Fenrir said, "My Lord, it would seem that the Potter child is not the child of James and Lily Potter as everyone thought. He is in fact the child of James Potter, Severus Snape, and Remus Lupin."

"Are you sure? I would have thought that Severus at least would have tested him with a bloodline potion, before he would believe that he wasn't theirs." Voldemort asked.

"That wasn't an option at the time. He couldn't get to him. But because of a correctly brewed heritage potion the truth came out." Lucius replied.

"I thought that Potter was crap at potions, how could he have brewed a proper potion?" Fenrir asked.

"That is a mystery to us as well. What is even more curious is the fact that any child of Severus's could suck at potions." Narcissa quipped.

"You mean to tell me that the brat I have been trying to kill; is for all intents and purposes my GRANDCHILDE!" Voldemort realized, before keeling over in a dead faint.

"Why has our lord fainted?" Severus asked as he and Remus walked in.

"He has just received a great shock." Fenrir replied with great humor in his voice.

"What could have shocked our lord to that extent?" Remus wondered out loud.

"He just realized that he has been trying to kill his grandchilde." Narcissa and Lucius said at the same time.

A scowl formed on Severus's face as he said, "You blabber-mouths. You couldn't wait for me to get here; you just had to tell him yourselves! You know that I should have been the one to tell him. Well what do you have to say for yourselves?"

"We're truly sorry Severus, but Bellatrix was trying to get you killed again. We did tell him that it needed to be discussed in private and that it involved the old days. He also threatened to start killing everyone if someone didn't tell him what was going on." Lucius said with a prominent pout which morphed into a smirk as he added, "If it makes you feel better; our Lord did cast bloķēt skaņu un cilvēkiem on the room first."

"That woman; to this day I don't understand why our Lord even still has her around. All she ever does is try to sleep with our Lord and find ways to get me killed because she thinks that I'm sleeping with him."

As Severus finished speaking a tired voice said, "Is that why? I always wandered."

Heaving a sigh Severus walked over to Voldemort and helped him to his feet before saying, "It is of no importance at this time. We should focus on Harry right now. I told him that I would set up a meeting between you and him. I also told him that if after the meeting, he didn't feel safe we would move away. And I don't just mean moving to a different part of England; I mean moving to where ever he wants to go. I hope, my Lord, that you will respect my promise to him."

"If it comes to that, then yes; I will respect your promise. I must say that I really hope that it doesn't come to that. Even before today I have always admired his skill and persistence. I must ask though; why would Harry want to meet with me? Why wouldn't he just go to Dumbledore?"

Looks of complete and udder sadness took over the faces of the other four people in the room. After taking a calming breath Severus answered, "Harry doesn't trust Dumbledore. I won't tell you why without first getting his permission to. You can ask him but do not pressure him into telling you."

'_Well, isn't that interesting. Dumbledore must have done something really awful to make Harry lose trust in him; and the sadness on their faces. I'm not sure I want to know the reasoning behind it. Well then. . . '_ "I'll give my word that I will not pressure him to tell me anything he doesn't want to. Now about this meeting between myself and Harry; when will it be taking place?"

"I was thinking that after the graduation feast tomorrow night I could bring him here as long as it is only the seven of us." Severus said as he walked over to Remus and wrapped his arm around Remus's waist.

Taking a moment to think it over Voldemort watched four of his most trusted and loyal followers, no, not followers, but friends. He knew that his Childe would never be able to forgive himself for how he had treated his own son but that maybe this meeting could be the start to mending fences as the muggles" say. With that thought he agreed.

* Page Break * Page Break * Page Break * Page Break *

"Ah, Master!" With that cry Ginny came falling back boneless onto Dumbledore's desk. A few seconds later she was followed by Dumbledore. She groaned as she felt him slip from within her. A wave of his hand and the two of them were clean and dressed.

As he sat down Dumbledore said, "I thank you my dear. Now you should go back to your dorm room."

With a sigh Ginny slid off of Dumbledore's desk and walked to the door. She stopped with her hand on the knob and turned to face her master and asked the question that had been on her mind for more than a year now. "Master, when I'm married to Potter will I have to give him an heir?"

An evil glint appeared in his eyes as he answered, "I'm sorry my dear but, yes you will have to give him at least one heir. However, after he has an heir it won't matter who the father of your other children is."

"So after I give him a single heir I could have your children?"

A loving smile slowly took form on Dumbledore's face as he said, "Nothing would make me happier. Now off to bed my dear."

"Good night, Master." And with a huge smile Ginny began the long trip back to Gryffindor Tower. Never knowing that mere seconds after she left Dumbledore's Floo activated as Molly Weasley stepped through.

With the loving smile still on his face Dumbledore turned to face her and said, "Molly my sweet, you're right on time."

"Of course I'm on time; am I ever late?" Letting the question remain unanswered Molly let her robe fall to the ground leaving her bared to Dumbledore. Molly walked over to him and once he stood started to remove his clothes. "My Master, it has been too long. I hate having to let Arthur touch me. I long for the day when it will be only you."

"As do I my sweet, as do I." Dumbledore said as he guided Molly to his desk and helped her to lay back on it. He spread her legs and slipped between them casting a contraceptive spell. Molly let out a sigh as Dumbledore guiled himself into her; it really had been far too long.

Molly never knew of his plans to kill her, never knew that he took her daughter to his bed as often as he could, there were so many things she didn't know. She just sighed and moaned as he moved within her, never noticing the evil glint in his eyes.

* Page Break * Page Break * Page Break * Page Break *

The second that Severus and Remus stepped through the Floo Remus made a mad dash to the bathroom were he promptly threw up. Severus followed quickly behind Remus and knelt beside him placing a comforting hand on the small of his back. Worry sweep across Severus's face as he quickly asked, "Remus love, what's wrong? Are you sick? Have you been poisoned? Did you . . ."

Remus gave a quite chuckle before he interrupted Severus by asking, "I meant to tell you earlier but I got a bit sidetracked, well, I got a lot sidetracked. Severus, my love, I'm pregnant."

* Page Break * Page Break * Page Break * Page Break *

He could feel the moon pulling him. Letting him know that time was almost up; if he didn't find his mate within the next two months he would lose his mind. It was one of the few things he considered to be a curse of being a werewolf; if they don't find their mate by the time they turn thirty-five they go insane. He would go to his Lord tomorrow and ask for help.

_**'Asking for help; I hate the very thought of doing so. I'll do it this once and only because I like my mind far too much to lose it. That and I look forward to seeing those beautiful green eyes in person. I can only hope that whoever owns them can look past my name and the reputation that comes with being Fenrir Greyback.'**_

* Page Break * Page Break * Page Break * Page Break *

"Wow Neville; I never would have thought that you had it in you to be a snake."

Neville blushed when Fred, or was it George, said that and he replied, "No one knows, well knew, that I'm a snake animagus. I'm here with Harry because I was hanging out in the common room in my snake form and overheard Ron, Hermione, and Ginny talking. They're plotting against Harry; they're trying to hid what I'm sure is an illegal blood adoption. They also said something about a master but they never said who."

Fred and George turned to look at each other before turning back to Harry and Neville and saying, "Dumbledore; they have to mean Dumbledore." Now that just confused Harry and Neville so they asked what they meant.

"Okay, so we learned this at the beginning of the year; Dumbledore is our father. Hold on a minute, save all your comments and questions until we finish. Mom's sleeping with Dumbledore. Bill and Ginny are mom and dads. Percy, Ron, and the two of us are mom and Dumbledore's children. Charlie is Dumbledore's child with someone else. Whoever that other woman is she couldn't have a child because she was married to someone else or something. So she gave the baby to Dumbledore to whatever he saw fit. Mom took in Charlie to help Dumbledore. She got away with taking him in because she had been pregnant at the time but when she had the baby it was stillborn. The stillborn would have been dad's child. And on top of all that Dumbledore is also sleeping with Ginny."

Wide eyed and slack jawed Harry and Neville looked at the twins, then at each other, and then back at the twins before Harry said, "Okay then."

* * *

A.N. - I'm sorry for the long wait for this chapter. To clear up any confusion about the characters or story line I'm posting some stuff below. Happy early Mabon.

Congratulations to the nine people who voted correctly in the pole about Skylar. The poll is now closed.

Blessed be.

Angel Jin

* * *

Molly's sleeping with Dumbledore.

Bill & Ginny are Arthur's children with Molly.

Percy, Fred, George, and Ron are Dumbledore's children with Molly.

Charlie is Dumbledore's child with another woman.

The other woman couldn't have a child because she was married to someone else or something like that so she gave the baby to Dumbledore to what he saw fit.

Molly got away with taking him in because she was pregnant at the time but when she had the baby it was stillborn.

The stillborn would have been Arthur's child.

Dumbledore is sleeping with Ginny.

* * *

Translations and meanings: (all spells are in Latvian)

**Bloka skaņas un nevēlamām personām. - **block sound and undesirable people; ward that blocks any sound or undesirable person from entering or leaving the room that the spell is cast on.

* * *

Ages:

Albus Dumbledore - 124

Tom Riddle/Voldemort - 56

Arthur and Molly Weasley - 45

Lucius Malfoy - 38

Severus Snape and Remus Lupin - 37

Fenrir Greyback - 34

Bill Weasley - 27

Charlie Dumbledore - 25

Percy Dumbledore - 21

Fred and George Dumbledore - 19

Ron Dumbledore, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, and Neville Longbottom - 17

Ginny Weasley - 16

* * *

Review Replies:

**She who knows - **

I'm going to stop telling you things if you don't stop voting in polls and gloating in reviews. ;P

**LittlePleasant - **

Yes! You love me. :D You know, when I was planning what to do for chapter three there was no snake; he sort of just wrote himself in. But from the moment he did I knew who he was going to be. XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX and HUGS to you xxx To you too.

**Liverpaste** -

Look; Fenrir showed up a full chapter sooner than I had planned. Harry and Fenrir are one of my favorite couples too.

**Ellieandra - **

Thank you for pointing out the typos; as soon as I get the time I'll go back and fix them.

**Sanity and Katlin - **

I also hate it when people spell names wrong. I spelled George right when I was typing the story but then I used spell check and it changed it from George to Gorge. I thought that I had fixed it already fixed that; but apparently not. Thank you for bringing this to my attention; as soon I get the time I will go back and try to fix it again.

**Guest - **

I do have mercy in my heart; I just don't have a lot of time.

**Guest - **

I'm glad that you like the story. I know that it's somewhat (a lot) confusing with all the bold, italics, and underlines but I couldn't think of anything else to differentiate amongst the different types of creatures, speaking, and spells. I've been trying to think of a better way.

**To everyone else who reviewed thank you and I am so sorry that it took me so long to update. I've been trying to find a job while volunteering at the local library and helping around the house so I haven't had a lot of time. And on top of all that I've had a nasty case of writer's block. Thanks again and please keep the reviews coming.**


	6. Dumbles

Adalet Angel Jin Rated: M

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Summary: Harry finds out that he's been lied to his whole life by Dumbledore but thanks to a correctly brewed heritage potion he finally learns the truth.

Warnings: Albus Dumbledore, Lily Evans, Hermione Granger, Molly Weasley, Ron Dumbledore, and Ginny Weasley bashing. Yaoi and mpreg. Takes place after the end of seventh year.

Parings: Harry Potter/Fenrir Greyback, Remus Lupin/James Potter/Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy/Sirius Black, Fred Dumbledore/Draco Malfoy/George Dumbledore, Bill Weasley/Charlie Dumbledore, Neville Longbottom/Blaise Zabini, Rodolphus Lestrange/ Voldemort/Rabastan Lestrange, Rodolphus Lestrange/Tom Riddle/Rabastan Lestrange

Adalet: Vampire/Werewolf/human hybrid. _**Bold italic – werewolf thoughts. **_ _Normal italic – human/wizard/witch thoughts._ _Italic underline – vampire thoughts._ **Bold underline – speaking in Parseltongue.** **Bold - spells.** Normal underline – orders given to someone under the Imperius curse.

Fenrir is a born werewolf meaning he's been wolfing out since he was five so Remus would have been eight the first time Fenrir changed. Because it was his first time changing Fenrir didn't have a whole lot of control and bit Remus thus turning him into a werewolf.

I'm going to make Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange twins. They are going to be 38. Yes, Voldemort and Tom Riddle are two different people. Voldemort has only a piece of his soul whereas Tom Riddle has his whole soul.

* Page Break * Page Break * Page Break * Page Break *

Adalet Chapter Six: Dumbles

"I think I'm going to go throw up now; if you'll excuse me." And with that Neville turned to leave and had just grabbed the door handle when he stopped and turned around and asked, "Once I leave this room will I be able to come back in or should I just head back to the dorm?"

"If you're loyal to Harry then you'll be able to come back in; if not you'll be zapped. By the way, the closest bathroom is to the left and down at the end of the corridor. You might want to go in your snake form and keep to the shadows." Fred, at least Neville thought it was Fred, said after he shared a look with his twin.

With a smirk worthy of a Slytherin George then added, "Oh, and if you happen to see a certain blond haired Snake Prince be sure to give him a scare for us. Maybe you could even bite his . . ."

Harry slapped a hand over George's mouth and said, "Shut up. Neville don't listen to him, even though they no longer go to school here George still likes to cause trouble. Do not, under any circumstance, bite anyone. And never, I mean never, bite Draco; he's my cousin; well, sort of."

Three heads turned as one to face Harry. Their jaws hung open in shock before Fred shook his head and asked, "Um Harry, do you want to explain that last part to us?"

"What, you think that you two are the only ones that have a fucked up family? It turns out that Lily Evans isn't my mum and James Potter isn't my dad. James is my mum and Remus and Snape are my dads. I wouldn't even have found out if it hadn't been for the heritage potion we brewed in potions class. Then I found out that Lucius and Sirius were married and Draco's their son. So because Sirius is my godfather Draco's basically my cousin."

"Well okay then. So Neville, do you still have to throw up?" Fred asked as they all tried to take in all the information that has come into light. Could Dumbledore have messed with Harry's family like he had the Weasley's? How many people, how many families had he messed up?

"Nope, I don't need to throw up any more." Neville said as he walked back over to the group a smile forming on his face. However, as he got to them Neville's smile faded as a thought over took his mind. "Hey guys, do you think that Dumbledore could have done something to me?"

The four of them look at each other for a few seconds before George asked, "Guys, doesn't it take a lot of power to become an animagus? I mean, come on, Neville's not exactly known for having all that much magical strength. No offence Neville; it's just that you shouldn't be able to transform."

"I think I might know a way to find out. We should go see my father, dad, um Snape; we should go see Snape. I really need to figure out what to call Snape and Remus." Harry said with a frown.

"Um Harry, just because Professor Snape is your dad but I'm still one of his most hated students. Why would he help me?"

"Okay Neville , let me put it this way, Dumbledore or whomever the evil three's 'Master' is didn't want my potion to turn out right; which means that they know who I really am. Which means that they most likely helped Lily confuse my dad, err mum, I mean . . . James; I'm just going to call them by their first names for now. Okay then; their 'Master' most likely helped Lily confuse James into marrying her and passing me off as Lily and James' son. If their 'Master' really is Dumblefuck that means that he knows who I am and hid it from Severus. Okay, it's weird calling Snape by his first name. Will you please stop laughing about me calling him Dumblefuck? Guys . . . Can the three of you even still breath?"

It took a good five minutes for them to calm done enough for Harry to continue what he had been saying. "As I was saying, if Dumbledore is their 'Master' that means that he knows who I am and hid it from Severus. Now knowing all that, do you really think that Severus would want to help Dumbledore at all? And undoing something that Dumbles did would be the opposite of helping, so Severus should want to help. Or something along those lines; and I think that we should call Dumbledore Dumbles from now on, Dumbledore is far too long." Harry said with such conviction that the others knew they wouldn't be able to convince him otherwise.

It was with a smile that one would usually save for a child that Neville said, "Okay Harry, from this moment on he'll be known as Dumbles. And, as much as I hate to say it, I agree with what you said about Dumbles and Snape. What about you two?"

The twins turned as one to face each other and had a silent conversation with their eyes before they turned back to face the other two boys and together said, "Yes, we think that we should all go to see Snape." With that said the twins and Neville turned to Harry with looks that clearly said, "You lead the way." So with a sigh Harry turned on his heel, walked across the room, opened the door, and stepped out into the corridor with the other three trailing behind him.

* Page Break * Page Break * Page Break * Page Break *

"Um Severus, are you going to say anything?" Remus was starting to get worried. Severus hadn't moved from the spot where he had knelt earlier. It seemed that one sentence could immobilize Severus better than even the best Petrificus.

Severus didn't know what to say; hell he didn't even know what to think. He had just found out that Potter, no, Harry is his son and now he finds out that Remus is pregnant.

Remus is pregnant.

Remus. Pregnant.

Remus.

Is.

Pregnant.

Severus's eyes rolled into the back of his head as he fell backwards in a dead faint.

* Page Break * Page Break * Page Break * Page Break *

He would be hers. She was going to make sure of that. First she would have to get rid of her competition. How her Lord could be even remotely attracted to that greasy, crooked nosed, all around unattractive thing, she would never know.

And now her Lord was keeping secrets from her. It was all Snape's fault, she was sure of it. He would have to go. She would have to kill him. But her Lord could never know that it was her killed him. She would have to frame it one an Auror or an Order of the Phoenix member. Maybe she should frame that wolf, Lupin.

Once she was rid of Snape, all she has do is seduce her Lord. If it wasn't for Snape she would have given her Lord an heir by now. He must have slipped him a potion or something. He is far too ugly for anyone to be attracted to him. If only she knew what that potion was. She suddenly knew what she had to do.

She would brew a potion that, when taken, would destroy any and all potion and spells that had been used on a person. And when she brewed that potion she would also brew a fertility potion so as to insure that she became pregnant right away. Once she was pregnant her Lord would make her his wife. What did she care that she was already married to Rodolphus. He had always been a little too close to his brother for her liking.

With her plan in mind Bellatrix set off to start making the two potions she would need. If she had waited for just a moment longer, she would have been shocked to see her Lord stumble backwards into the room mid kiss with her husband, while her brother-in-law had his mouth latched onto her Lords neck.

* Page Break * Page Break * Page Break * Page Break *

There was something that not many knew of anymore. In this new and modern time so many had forgotten things that were once known by all; there are so many new taboos. In the old times everyone knew that you were born with only half a soul. That half would pull you to your soul mate by calling to its other half. In some cases you could be born with less than half a soul. In the event that you had to soul mates, you would only have a third of a soul. In the case of most twins, one person would have half a soul while the twins would each have a fourth of a soul. Together the three would make one soul. But these days almost no one seemed to care about soul mates. They had become little more than a myth, a bedtime story that mothers would tell their babies.

Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange were two of the few that were taught the old ways. They had known from the moment that they were born that they were soul mates; they just needed to find their other soul mate. They found their other soul mate when they were sixteen. Their father had taken them along with him to a Death Eater meeting. The second they walked into the room they felt the pull. They looked to where the bond they shared wanted them to go. They looked and saw the most beautiful man they had ever laid eyes on.

He was tall, handsome, with pale skin, jet black hair, and dark blue eyes. He was Tom Riddle. He was their fathers Lord and would be their Lord when they were of age and graduated. He was also their soul mate.

They could tell that he felt the pull too. The way that he starred at them like they were prime pieces of meat and he was a starving man. It was only after they had starred at him for a few minutes that they noticed the red ring around his irises. He was a vampire.

And just like that they longed to feel him sink his fangs into their necks. To feel the rush of pleasure that would come from being marked by not only a vampire, but also a soul mate. To feel their souls combine together into one.

When the meeting was over Tom, as he wouldn't be known as Voldemort for another year, told their father to leave them with him for a week or two so that he could better explain what he wanted to accomplish. Their father hadn't liked the thought of leaving them there but had done as his Lord wanted.

They had stayed there for two weeks; and not once had any of them left Tom's bedroom, let alone his bed.

* Page Break * Page Break * Page Break * Page Break *

Pansy let out an annoyed huff. She'd spent the last three hours researching love and lust potion and had yet to find anything of use. How was she supposed to get Draco to marry her if she couldn't find what she needed?

_'Why do I want to marry him so badly? Do I really want to be married now? No, I don't; I want to go traveling after I graduate. I don't want to get married. And I most definitely do not want to marry Draco!'_

"You will marry Draco Malfoy. It's the only thing you want to do with your life. You want to be the next Mrs. Malfoy. If you can't have him then no one can. If you can't have him, you will kill him."

_'No! I don't want to marry him; and I will never kill him! You can't make me!'_

"You will do as you are told. You will marry Draco Malfoy."

_'No, I don't want to.'_

"Yes you will!"

Suddenly Pansy felt lightheaded followed by a renewed feeling of a wonderful release from any sense of responsibility and worry. "You will marry Draco Malfoy at any cost, and if you can't have him you will kill him."

_'Yes, I do think that I'll do just that.'_

* Page Break * Page Break * Page Break * Page Break *

The boy beneath him gave a soft moan that ended in a sigh. His round face was flushed in pleasure and arousal. Blaise moved one hand from his lover's waist so that he could tweak one of his lover's nipples which pulled a groan from his sweet boy. He moved slowly, they weren't in a hurry. This wasn't just sex, it wasn't just about release. This was about love. He loved this sweet, clumsy, bucked tooth, loveably adorable boy. When they came, they came together with the other's name on their lips.

Blaise jerked awake with a start. This was getting old. This was the, actually, he had lost count of how many times he had dreamed of his sweet little Gryffindor. The first time he had dreamed of him, Blaise had thought that he was going crazy. It had all started in Third Year, but back then the dreams were only about sex. Now he was completely head over heels in love with Neville Longbottom of all people.

What the hell was he going to do?

* Page Break * Page Break * Page Break * Page Break *

They had both just gotten dressed when Molly asked, "Master, when will I finally be able to leave Arthur and so that we can be married?"

She always asked this question and he was growing very tired of it. He was never going to be with her. Sure, he would sleep with her; but he would never marry her. He could hardly wait until the time was right for him to kill her. She really was too old for his taste anyway. It was with a sigh that Dumbledore brought a saddened expression to his face and replied, "Molly, my sweet, I've answered this before. We have to wait until after Harry kills Voldemort and marries Ginny. Only then can our love be."

Molly sighed in disappointment; she really should stop asking that question. Her eyes filled with tears against her will, and before she could stop it, one ran down her cheek. With a gentle hand Dumbledore wiped it away. He cupped her cheek and brought her face closer to his before he lovingly placed a kiss on her lips. "I know that it's hard, my sweet, but it's necessary. If you were to leave before Harry is married to Ginny, Arthur would get everything that you own. And more importantly, he would learn the truth of our children. We can't let that happen, now can we, my sweet?"

Giving another sigh Molly answered, "Of course not. Master, who is Charlie's mother? You never told me before."

Why must she ask sure questions today? She must never learn the truth of Charlie's birth. He wasn't prepared for this question. Thinking quickly he respond, "I don't know. He was left on my doorstep. At first I was unsure as to what I should do with him. Then I remembered that you were going to have a child very soon. So I brought him to you just as you birthed that stillborn son of Arthur's. At that time I had never been happier, nor had I ever been so proud of you. As soon as I saw the thing I knew how much you loved me. You had taken the potion. You had given me your child's life force and magic. I also realized that it would be perfect if you took Charlie in. Arthur would be happy and never know the difference. You would have a baby that wasn't Arthur's. And in four short years you would give me my first child; then in the four years after that you gave me three more children. I only wish that you hadn't had to give Arthur another child. I truly wish that Ginny was mine as well."

When Molly smiled at him he knew she was happy for now. _'I'm really quiet happy that my dear Ginny is not my child. If she was I would not be able to take her; I do so love taking her supple, youthful, body. She fits my taste just fine; and she's always so willing. I think I'll call her back up here after her mother leaves.'_

That's when Dumbledore felt hands opening his robes before Molly grasped him in her hand and pumped him to hardness. As she lowered her head Dumbledore let out a sigh, which she took as encouragement to keep going.

_'I guess I'll have to wait a bit longer before calling Ginny back. Oh, I do wish Molly was better as this. I would think she'd have learned something by now.'_

* Page Break * Page Break * Page Break * Page Break *

Severus slowly came to and realized that he was no longer in the bathroom; he was in his bed. Remus had better not have carried him; werewolf strength or not, it wasn't good for pregnant males to lift more than ten pounds at most. He sat up with a scowl only to see Remus sitting on the chair across the room. With a soft laugh and a small smile Remus said, "Wipe that scowl off your face. I didn't carry you in here; I levitated you."

Severus gave a relieved sigh before a huge grin overtook his face. "You're really pregnant? We're going to have to baby? This has to be one of the best days of my life. Harry is our son, you're pregnant, and James didn't willing leave us."

"I know how you feel, trust me. I just wish that James was here. And Sirius; he would have been so happy for us." The two men were silent for a few moments until Remus sniffed and with a small shake of his head said, "That's enough unhappiness for now. We have Harry and we're going to have a baby. Oh! I just realized that we're going to have to tell Harry about the baby. What if he doesn't want a sibling, especially one that will be so much younger than he is? What if he thinks the baby means that we don't want him? What if he resents us having a baby? What if he resents us because we're having a baby without James? I don't want Harry to resent us or think that we don't want him!"

Remus was starting to hyperventilate which was not good for the baby. Severus was racking his brain trying to remember how to calm someone that's hyperventilating down when there was a knock on the door. They both froze.

** "Tempus."**

The numbers floating at the tip of Remus's wand said that it was three in the morning. Who would come to Severus's personal chambers at three in the morning? Severus started for his door and heard Remus follow him and end his time spell. Severus reached his door and opened it to revile Harry, Longbottom, and the Weasley twins.

"Potter, Longbottom, what are the two of you doing here; and why are you both out of bed at three in the morning? Messrs Weasley, why are you at Hogwarts at three in the morning?" Severus asked with a sneer not knowing that Harry had told the other three about him being one of Harry's parents.

Harry gave a small nervous smile as he looked up into Severus's eyes and in a shy voice answered, "I think we should talk about this inside. And you don't have to be mean to me; they know who and what you are to me."

For the second time Severus was shocked; Harry had told his friends that they were father and son. Seeing that his lover was in shock, Remus stepped around him and told the four teens to come in. "Just ignore Severus; I think he's in shock. Please come in, have a seat. Do any of you want a snack or something to drink?"

"Do you have anything stronger than Firewhiskey?"

The fact that it was Neville that asked not only got Remus's attention but it also snapped Severus out of his stupor. They could both tell that whatever the four teens had to tell them was going to be bad. Trying to gauge how strong their drinks should be Severus asked, "Can you tell us what this talk is going to be about?"

Heaving a big sigh, Harry took a moment to close his eyes and take a calming breath before opening his eyes and gave a one word reply, "Dumbledore."

"Fuck. I'm pretty sure that I've got some hundred and ninety proof Everclear. We'll have to add it to tea or something, but it should help get us through this conversation." With that said Severus walked into his little kitchenette to look for the Everclear bottle. While Severus was doing that Remus was getting the tea started.

The tea finished just as Severus found the alcohol. Walking back into the living room the two adults were just in time to hear Neville ask Harry, "Hey, what happened to only calling him Dumbles from now on?"

The question made Harry laugh even as he answered, "Yes, well Remus and Severus don't know about that rule yet; do they? So I have to call him Dumbledore until I tell them about the new rule."

It was a laughing Severus that spoke up to let them know that they were back in the room and could hear everything the teens had been saying. "So he's Dumbles now? Okay."

Remus walked over to the couch and set the tea tray down onto the coffee table and started to place cups in front of where they would all be sitting. Severus followed behind him adding Everclear to all but Remus's cup. When Harry saw that Severus didn't give any alcohol to Remus he said, "Why aren't you giving Remus any alcohol? He's going to feel the same as the rest of us."

It wasn't Severus that answered him though, it was Remus. "I can't have alcohol of any kind for a while, Harry. I'm pregnant."

When Harry heard that he just sat there and blinked owlishly at Remus then Severus. Once his brain finally finished processing what he had just been told, Harry started to slowly smile until his mouth was stretched as far as it could go. "That's great! I'm going to be a big brother! How far along are you? Do you know if it's a boy or girl yet?"

"Whoa, whoa, Harry! Slow down. I'm somewhere around three months along; and no, we don't know if it's a boy or girl yet because I just found out that I'm pregnant yesterday."

Before the adults or Harry could say anything else Fred asked, "Look, I'm glad that you're all happy and congratulations on the pregnancy; but can we please got to why we're here?"

"As much as I dislike agreeing with Mr. Weasley, I think that it would be for the best if we were to get this conversation over and done with."

George sent a playful glare at Severus before he started the long tale that had brought them all here. "Well, it all started when Fred and I decided to play a prank on the Headmaster. . ."

* Page Break * Page Break * Page Break * Page Break *

A.N. - Okay, it's confession time. Everything from Remus asking if Severus is going to say anything was written while I was on caffeine high and sick. So please let me know what you think.

I thought that I should explain about Everclear. Please keep in mind that I've never had Everclear myself, I can't legally drink because I'm underage, nor do I know anyone that has ever had any so all my information comes from online. Everclear is available in potency up to 95% alcohol by volume (190 proof); this stuff is banned from sale in 13 states in the U.S. However, in those states you can buy the weaker, 151 proof variety. Short of home-distilled sour-mash moonshine, you don't legally get much stronger than Everclear. The best part? Everclear is flavorless, like good vodka is supposed to be. It is odorless as well, so it can basically be added to any drink or cocktail to give it one hell of a kick in the ass.

Also, I would like to say that when I was planning Adalet there wasn't a snake and Dumbledore wasn't sleeping with anyone. My characters hijacked the story and made me write what they wanted; which makes me really wonder about Dumbledore.

Happy Las Posadas. Happy, early, Yule. Blessed, early, Winter Solstice. Happy, early, Soyaluna. Happy, early, DongZhi. Merry, early, Christmas. Happy, early, Chanukah. Happy, early, Kwanzaa. Happy, early, Boxing Day. Happy, early, Omisoka. Happy, late, St. Nicholas Day. Happy, late, Fiesta of Our Lady of Guadalupe. Happy, late, St. Lucia Day.

If I missed your December holiday I'm sorry. Have a happy/merry/blessed early/on time/late whatever your holiday is.

Blessed be.

Angel Jin

Translations and meanings: (all spells are in Latin)

**Tempus – **Time; this is a spell that will tell you what time it is. The time will float at the tip of your wand until the spell in ended.

Review Replies:

**Ashray1 - **

I've added this to chapter five but for those who didn't read it: Fenrir is a born werewolf meaning he's been wolfing out since he was five so Remus would have been eight the first time Fenrir changed. Because it was his first time changing Fenrir didn't have a whole lot of control and bit Remus thus turning him into a werewolf.

**redstickbonbon** and** LittlePleasent - **

I agree with both of you. My plan didn't have Dumbledore sleeping with anyone but it kind of just wrote itself in.

**leobutler - **

No. James was submissive, but Remus and Severus just switch of on who's top and who's bottom. Harry is going to be submissive.

**Haunt of twilight - **

Jerry Springer? Yeah, I can see that.

**Azuru99 - **

You know how at the end of Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire Harry gave Fred and George the money that he won. Well because he did that the twins made him a silent business partner for the joke shop. So yes, they snuck into the school to talk to Harry about some ideas for new joke protects.

**DeathEatersAreGreat -**

Harry is going to have a backbone; don't worry about that.

**RiceBallCrossIdolSnape - **

In reply to your review of chapter one I have only this to say: I'm sure that if you can catch one of the pigs it'll let you ride it. If you do catch one please let me know; I've always wanted to ride a flying pig.


	7. Babies, Babies, And More Babies

Adalet Angel Jin Rated: M

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Summary: Harry finds out that he's been lied to his whole life by Dumbledore but thanks to a correctly brewed heritage potion he finally learns the truth.

Warnings: Albus Dumbledore, Lily Evans, Hermione Granger, Molly Weasley, Ron Dumbledore, and Ginny Weasley bashing. Yaoi and mpreg. Takes place after the end of seventh year.

Parings: Harry Potter/Fenrir Greyback, Remus Lupin/James Potter/Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy/Sirius Black, Fred Dumbledore/Draco Malfoy/George Dumbledore, Bill Weasley/Charlie Dumbledore, Neville Longbottom/Blaise Zabini, Rodolphus Lestrange/ Voldemort/Rabastan Lestrange, Rodolphus Lestrange/Tom Riddle/Rabastan Lestrange

Adalet: Vampire/Werewolf/human hybrid. _**Bold italic – werewolf thoughts. **__Normal italic – human/wizard/witch thoughts. __Italic underline – vampire thoughts._ **Bold underline – speaking in Parseltongue.** **Bold**** – ****spells. **Normal underline – orders given to someone under the Imperious curse.

Fenrir is a born werewolf meaning he's been wolfing out since he was five so Remus would have been eight the first time Fenrir changed. Because it was his first time changing Fenrir didn't have a whole lot of control and bit Remus thus turning him into a werewolf.

I'm going to make Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange twins. They are going to be 38. Yes, Voldemort and Tom Riddle are two different people. Voldemort has only a piece of his soul whereas Tom Riddle has his whole soul.

I would like to give a shout out to **HoratiosGirl101** who helped me iron out my ideas. Thank you so much for your help. The name Seraphina was her idea. This chapter is dedicated to you. Again, thank you so much.

* Page Break * Page Break * Page Break * Page Break *

Adalet Chapter Seven: Babies, Babies, and More Babies

Rodolphus let out a low moan as Tom, thrust into him. He could hear his brother behind Tom. He could tell the moment the Rabastan entered Tom. Could feel it as his brother thrust into Tom. Every time his brother would thrust into Tom it would send Tom deeper into him. It created a seemingly endless cycle of pleasure.

He could tell that they wouldn't last long. It had been far too long for them. They had all made a deal when Tom had gotten them out of Azkaban. They would never go more than twelve hours without a touch, without a kiss.

It had been a very long week for the three of them. Tom had Death Eater meetings and Rodolphus and Rabastan had a mission. A mission that they were still working on. They still had one more piece to find. They were scared though, they had been looking for the last piece and they couldn't find even the smallest hint as to where it was. Then there was the piece that had been destroyed. When they had found out about that piece they had been devastated at first. Then they had learned that when it was destroyed it hadn't been lost as they thought; it had gone back to where it was meant to be. They had to find that last piece; with it Tom's soul would finally be whole again.

* Page Break * Page Break * Page Break * Page Break *

She hated having to play nice and pretend that she cared for those people. Hated that she couldn't tell her Master anything because of that damn Fidelius Charm. If only she could find a way around it. If only she could tell him about what she knew. How that little bastard was going to ruin her Masters plans.

But more than anything, she wanted to be able to tell her Master of the life that was growing inside her at this very moment. He would be so thrilled. They had wanted a child for so long, but they had given up hope of ever having a child. Then, ten years ago she had gotten pregnant and had been overjoyed; so had her Master. He had held her so tenderly that night as he made love to her. Just a week later they were devastated; she had a miscarriage and lost the baby.

She wasn't taking any chances this time. Every morning, the moment that she woke up, she would cast a protective bubble shield around her precious baby. She was waiting to tell her Master until she was six months along. Once she reached that point her magic would protect the baby and she would be unable to miscarry. Just two more months and she could tell him the happy news.

Now she had to think of a way to keep the news from her husband and his family.

* Page Break * Page Break * Page Break * Page Break *

Blaise stood in the shower with his head down. What was he going to do? He knew, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that he loved Neville. But what did he do with that knowledge? Neville would follow Potter to the ends of the earth to do the right thing. And he thinks that the right thing is following Dumbledore. Maybe if he told Neville and Potter what Dumbledore was really all about? No, that wouldn't work; they'd never believe him. Maybe if he followed Dumbledore? No, that wouldn't work either; he could never follow someone so evil. He could always tell them what Voldemort really wanted to do. Yeah, that might work if he could get them to listen to him.

He lifted his head in silent thought as he tried to think of someone that might be willing to help him. He then remembered what Professor Snape said at the start of every term. "If any of you need help or advice, no matter the topic, come to my office; any time day or night. I will do my best to help in any way I can."

It was with a small determined smile that Blaise finished his shower.

* Page Break * Page Break * Page Break * Page Break *

Lucius let his tears fall. It had been two years since his mate had been lost. And with his mate, he lost his unborn twins. They had been so happy to be having another baby and when they had found out that it wasn't one baby but two, they couldn't have been happier. They were going to have two more sons. And while Lucius would love to have a daughter, he knew how hard it was for an all-male couple to conceive a girl. They had already picked out names for their sons, Perseus and Scorpius.

Then Sirius had to go help his godson and that bitch Bellatrix had sent him into that accursed veil. Now his mate and their sons were gone, dead. He could at least take solace in the fact that Draco didn't know that he had lost brothers. It had been hard enough for Draco to lose his Papa; Lucius was sure that he would never tell Draco the truth.

As more tears fell the door to his rooms opened and his son came rushing in, frantic.

* Page Break * Page Break * Page Break * Page Break *

It was truly the most wonderful dream he had ever had. There were hands everywhere; four hands and two mouths. Touching everywhere and in-between. He'd never felt anything like this. It was perfect. No it was more than perfect; it was love. Those hands, those mouths; they belonged to his mate. No, they belonged to his mates; two mates. He couldn't see them; if he could just see who they were.

He was distracted from his thoughts when one of his mates snuck a hand down his pants and took a firm grasp of 'little Draco' making him throw his head back with a gasp. If this didn't stop soon he was going to die. Oh, but what a lovely way to go. If only he could see their faces before he went. Draco pulled back from them and forced his eyes to focus on their faces.

This time when he gasped it wasn't from pleasure, but from shock. Two red heads stared back at him. The smirks they wore told of endless pleasure. So much so that he almost went back to them. 'No! I can't be mated to the Weasley twins! What will Narcissa say? She'll disown me for something that I have no control over.'

It was the thought of being disowned that woke Draco. He dressed quickly before rushing down stairs to the Slytherin common room. He grabbed a handful of Floo powder, called out his destination, and stepped through the flames. The next second he was in his bedroom at Malfoy Manner. He ran to his door and threw it open. He had to tell his Father about the Weasley's and hope that he understood. Surely he would, hadn't he almost been disowned because of who his mate was?

He ran down hall after hall until he finally made it to his Father's room. He pushed the door open without knocking and franticly rushed in.

* Page Break * Page Break * Page Break * Page Break *

Rabastan woke with a start. It took him a minute to remember why he had woken up. When he did, he made a beeline for the bathroom. Once he was there he fell to his knees in front of the toilet and with a heave he emptied his stomach. He must have woken the others when he bolted from the bed because the next thing he knew, there was a hand rubbing soothing circles on his back. He turned his head slightly to the left and saw Tom. He opened his mouth to ask for a medwizard or at least Severus, only to have his stomach heave once more as he emptied his already empty stomach again.

When he stopped heaving he heard the sound of someone else heaving and he turned his head to the right. His brother was emptying his own stomach into the bathroom sink. What was wrong with them? "You two stay here. I'm going to firecall Severus, he'll find out what's wrong. I'll be right back."

* Page Break * Page Break * Page Break * Page Break *

"And so I told them that we should all come here in the hopes that you might know how to tell if someone's magic is being blocked," Harry finished their tale before he reached out, grabbed his cup of tea laced with Everclear and downed it in one swallow.

Remus and Severus sat there wide eyed. They were having a hard time processing everything they had just been told. Then with an unbelieving laugh Remus asked, "Did you at least manage to prank him?"

The twins looked at each other for a moment before adopting their smirks of doom. As one they spoke, "Of course we did. We cast the babbling curse one his stash of lemon drops. It took him almost two weeks to realize what was going on. And we made sure that he couldn't find out who did it."

Harry and Neville burst out laughing as they remembered those two weeks. It had been very funny to see the normally 'perfect' Headmaster babbling like a fool. "Did you know that he called me to his office to ask me if I knew anything about it? Of course I didn't mention that you two had done anything," Harry said with a smirk before he started laughing even harder at the looks of shock on the twins faces. "What? You thought that no one knew that it was you? I'm better than that."

Everyone just stared at him for a minute before the twins stood up and bowed lowly to him. "We tip our hats to you Harry. Or we would if we were wearing hats."

"Um, Professor Snape? W-would you be willing to m-make the potion for me?"

Severus looked down his nose at the boy. Should he help him? Or should he just let things be as they are? If he helped him he would be getting back at Albus, no Dumbles, and if he didn't help him then Dumbles would win. He couldn't let him win. And Harry liked the boy so, really, the only thing he could do was help. "Yes, I'll make the potion. It takes a week to brew."

"A week? How are we going to give Nev a potion that won't be ready for a week?"

"Well, I guess Mr. Longbottom will have to come visit us at some point. Is that acceptable to you?"

Neville could hardly believe it. Snape was going to help him and he was going to visit Harry. "Y-yes. Th-thank you sir."

With a small cough Remus looked at the others and said, "Well, I think that we should talk about something happier. Something like, are any of you dating anyone special? How about we start with you, Neville."

"Oh, well no. I mean, not really. There is someone but they're still coming to grips with the fact that they like me. The funny part is that they're a Dark Veela and haven't realized that I'm their mate," Neville finished with a chuckle and smile.

"I'm impressed Mr. Longbottom. I do believe that was the longest you've gone without stuttering while in my presence."

Remus gave a long suffering sigh before he reprimanded his husband. "Sev, will you stop trying to terrify him? Neville is one of Harry's friends so try to be nice to him."

"Fine, I'll try. Now, I want to know who this person is. I thought I knew all the students with creature inheritances; but as far as I know, there aren't any Dark Veelas attending Hogwarts at this time," Severus said, directing the last part at Neville.

Neville blushed a bright red before answering, "Um, you know Blaise Zabini right? Well last year he found me while I was wandering around the castle in my snake form. He sort of adopted me as a pet and he would talk to me. At first he talked about everyday things like school and his friends. Then, after a while, he started to talk to me about his family. He told me about how his mom's a seer and about how his dad was a Dark Veela. He told me that he's afraid of being a Dark Veela because they're considered dark creatures and are hunted; all because in the time of Merlin they sided against Merlin. Most of them agreed with what Merlin wanted but they make decisions as a whole. Of the mated Dark Veelas, almost eighty percent of them were mated to someone that was against Merlin. The other mated Dark Veelas were mated to people that were neutral. So of course they had to fight against Merlin; and Merlin understood that and gave them all pardons."

Neville would have kept on speaking if it hadn't been for the knocking that came from the portrait that guards the entrance to Severus's chambers. Who could possibly need to talk to Severus at, what, five in the morning? "Remus, you stay with the four of them. If it's Dumbles I want you all to Floo to your house. Okay?"

"Of course Sev. Okay guys, fallow me this way so we can be closer to the Floo," Remus said as he stood up and walked from the sitting room into the little kitchenette with the others following behind.

Severus made his way to the door, and after taking a calming breath, he opened the door to reveal none other than Blaise Zabini. Letting out a relieved sigh Severus motioned the boy in while calling out, "It's safe to come back. It's just Mr. Zabini."

Neville blushed a brighter red than the twins hair and, without meaning to, shifted into his snake form. Harry gave a soft chuckle as he leaned down and picked Neville up. "Smooth Nev, real smooth."

"Well at least he didn't shift in front of Zabini."

"Very true. Hey I just realized we're going to have to call him Blaise. I mean, Nev likes him so we should at least try to be friends with him. Shouldn't we?" Fred asked looking from Harry to his brother and back to Harry.

Harry thought for a minute before looking at Neville and asking, "What do you think Nev?"

**"Yes, try to be friends with him. He really is nice, not to forget the fact that I'm his mate. Whether he's ready to admit it to himself or not. Now, I think I'm going to focus on shifting back into my human form."**

Harry out right laughed at Neville before looking at the others and saying, "Nev says that we should try to be his friend because Nev is Blaise's mate whether Blaise is ready to admit to himself or not. Oh, he's going to be focusing on shifting back into his human form. I personally hope he doesn't shift back in front of Blaise before we can tell him about Nev being his pet snake."

They all grimaced at the thought before Remus said, "Come on guys, Severus will get worried if we don't get back out there soon." With that he walked back out to the sitting room.

The moment Blaise saw their little group walk into the room and saw Harry with a very familiar snake wrapped around his shoulders he started in with the accusations. "Potter, what do you think you're doing with my snake?"

Fred and George burst out laughing and at the same time said, "We sure hope that Harry isn't doing anything with your snake!"

Harry gave a startled laugh before he said, "Trust me guys, I'm not doing anything with his snake." Turning to face Blaise he said, "Blaise, there's something that you should know about this snake. You see, um well, the thing is that it's not a snake."

"What are you talking about? Of course it's a snake. It's not like it's a mouse."

"Well, actually it's an animagus. Now before you say anything or start to get worried, none of us will tell anyone anything about you and what you are."

Before Harry could say anything more he was interrupted by Blaise's frantic questions. "What are you talking about? What exactly do you think I am?"

"You're a Dark Veela," Severus said with a sneer. He hated it when his Snakes kept things, especially things that were as potentially deadly as this, a secret from him. It was his duty to keep them safe and he couldn't do that if he didn't have all the facts.

Harry frowned at Severus. While he understood that Severus was worried, Harry thought that he could have been a little gentler when he said it. Maybe if he explained that he was worried about Blaise instead of sniping, sneering, glaring, or growling, he might just get the information that he wanted. He had a feeling that Severus wouldn't be very happy if he voiced that opinion so instead he turned back to face Blaise and continued were he had left off. "Look Blaise, no one here wants you to get hurt; in fact we want to help you. You see, not only do we know that you're a Dark Veela; we also know that Neville is your mate. Now Neville's our friend and already more than half in love with you, so not only would we be helping you but we would also be helping him. Now please keep that in mind when I tell you that this snake is really Neville."

It took Blaise a second to understand what Harry had said because the last sentence had been rushed. "So you're telling me that the snake around your neck is really an animagus, an animagus that just so happens to be Neville Longbottom, who just so happens to be my mate. But none of you are going to tell anyone anything that you learn about me tonight? Did you decide that before or after Neville started spilling my secrets?"

It was with a heavy sigh that Harry started to explain everything that their little group had learned starting with Dumbledore being the twins biological father and ending with the fact that they're calling Dumbledore Dumbles from now on. When Harry finished speaking Blaise just stood there, staring blankly at them. After a minute or two he spoke, "Would it be possible for me to talk to Neville alone? I have a few questions for him."

"You can, just don't expect him to be able to answer you. You see when Nev heard that you were here he sort of changed without meaning to. He's been trying to change back since we came out here. I think you make him nervous," Harry said with a laugh. That is until the snake around his neck suddenly got very heavy very quickly, and before he could do anything about it, Neville was sitting on Harry's shoulders. With a loud thud the two boys fell to the floor.

The two stared at each other for a few seconds before Neville reached out and slapped Harry on the back of his head. "Did you really have to say all that about me? And where was the tact? You don't just blurt out that you know someone's biggest secret; you slowly steer the conversation towards the fact that you know their secret." Harry couldn't believe that he was getting told off for something he hadn't done. He had tried to slowly let Blaise know that they all knew his secret; it was Severus that had just blurted it out! How was this fair?

Despite his fear and unhappiness, Blaise was happy that Potter had tried to ease him into knowing that they knew. Looking at Potter's face, seeing the shock on it, Blaise said, "You do know that it was Professor Snape that blurted out my secret, don't you? Potter tried to ease the information into the open and Professor Snape just blurted it out."

"Yes, I know. I can't very well tell Professor Snape, now can I?" Neville asked with a shutter and a small shake of his head.

Remus turned to Severus with a small frown and said, "You know, he's right. I don't care if you change the way you act around the other students, but you should really be more relaxed around the young men in this room. Do you think you can manage that?"

Severus clinched his jaw in irritation before forcing out an answer. "I will attempt it; just understand that I will make mistakes. Now if that's all, I think we should leave Messrs Zabini and Longbottom alone to talk. Although before we do, Harry, you should talk to Longbottom for a moment and let him know what's acceptable for him to share and what isn't."

"So you get a choice and I don't; my secrets just get told to everyone?"

Harry could understand why Blaise was angry, but still, no need to be rude about it. Harry thought for a minute before saying, "He has a right to know everything. No, before you say anything stop and think about it. Neville is his mate. Neville is a part of this and being Blaise's mate means that Blaise is a part of this. Blaise has a right to know everything that we know. Now come on; let's leave them be so they can talk." With that said Harry walked out of the sitting room and back into the kitchenette. The others followed him leaving only Blaise and Neville in the room. Blaise just stood there, staring at Neville. He wasn't sure of what to say.

Neville worried his bottom lip. What should he say? What do you say to someone that had been keeping you as a pet? "Um, hi Blaise." Neville flushed. _'Hi Blaise? Hi Blaise! That's what I __say? What __the hell's__ wrong with me?'_

Blaise's laughter broke Neville out of his thoughts. He just couldn't help but laugh. 'Hi Blaise.' Out of all the things Neville could have said, he said hi. Without even thinking about it Blaise leaned over and closed the distance between them with a soft kiss.

"Aw, how sweet. Um, sorry. Remus forgot his tea," Harry said with a blush at having interrupted Blaise and Neville's moment. He quickly grabbed the tea and left the room.

"Well that completely ruined the moment," Blaise said with a chuckle.

"Hu, what? Oh, right. Completely ruined the moment," Neville said, still in a daze. He couldn't quite believe that Blaise had kissed him. Especially after he had spilled Blaise's biggest secret. "Um, you kissed me."

Blaise smiled, "Yes I did. And I'd quite like to do it again."

Neville stared in shock for a moment before breaking out in a huge grin and saying, "Okay; kiss me. We can talk later."

That was all the encouragement Blaise needed and he leaned in for another kiss.

* Page Break * Page Break * Page Break * Page Break *

Harry walked into the kitchenette laughing and got strange looks from everyone else in the room. Harry tried and failed to control his laughter long enough to tell them why he was giggling. When that failed he just forced himself to speak inbetween bursts of giggles. "Nev. Said. Hi." That was all he could get out before he collapsed into a chair and tried to get his breathing under control.

Seeing that Harry was having trouble breathing Fred went over to him and covered his mouth with a hand while George pinched Harry's nose closed. Severus couldn't believe what he was seeing and moved to stop them only to have Remus grab his arm and stop him. "It's fine. Sirius and I, we used to have to do the same thing to James. As he got older he was laugh without hyperventilating most of the time. You even saw him do that to himself a few times; James would be laughing really hard and he would cover his mouth and nose with his hand until he had calmed down."

Severus thought about it for a second before relenting. "Okay, you're right. That doesn't mean that I'm happy or okay with seeing it."

The twins snickered as they moved away from Harry. "That's okay sir." "Yeah, we really prefer that you don't like it."

Harry shook his head in exasperation before saying, "So, can we change the topic? Maybe we could talk about the baby for a little bit?"

The others took one look at Harry and his big, green, pleading eyes and were hopeless to refuse. Remus did have one small thing to add, "Babies, Harry. As a Werewolf, I will be having anywhere from three to seven babies. And before you ask; it's very unlikely that I'll have any girls."

Harry looked at the floor with a pout and said, "So I'll moat likely never have sisters? Man, I always wanted a little sister named Seraphina," Harry's head suddenly snapped up as he actually processed what Remus had said first. "Seven!"

Remus laughed at the look of complete shock on Harry's face. "Yes Harry, seven. The only reason you were a single birth is because James wasn't a magical creature."

Harry just stood there with his mouth hanging open in shock, a look which Fred mirrored. George laughed at the two of them until a thought came to him. "Wait, does that mean that Harry's a magical creature?"

Harry and Fred snapped to attention and, as one, the three teens looked at the adults. Remus turned to Severus with a smirk and said, "You can take this one. I was never very good at Care of Magical Creatures or Magical Theory; and I'm pretty sure that George's question falls under one of those two subjects. And before the three of you start, I've heard all the jokes; so just let it go. You know what? That goes for you as well Sev."

Severus, whom had opened his mouth to make such a joke, closed his mouth with a smirk. He waited a few seconds before saying, "Yes, it is very possible that Harry is a magical creature. He could be a Vampire, a Werewolf, or a combination of the two. Or my Vampire genes and Remus's Werewolf genes could have canceled each other out; on the other hand, having both Vampire and Werewolf genes could be what make Harry so powerful. We can ask the Dark Lord what he thinks when we meet with him after your Graduation tonight."

"Ask me what I think about what?" The five occupants jumped and looked around the room trying to locate the owner of the voice. Harry stopped looking when his eyes landed on the fireplace. There was a face in the fire; the face of the most feared Dark Lord of all time. He just stood there staring at the Dark Lords head for a few seconds before giving a little wave and saying, "Um, hi Tom. Thanks for, um, agreeing to meet with us tonight."

Tom stared back at Harry for a second before replying, "What? Oh, yes our meeting about your future," Tom stopped speaking for a moment and turned to face Severus before he started speaking again, "Severus, I need you to come through the Floo now. Rodolphus and Rabastan are both ill and I need you to see if you can tell what's wrong with them."

Severus was dumbfounded; he had never seen his Lord so frightened, he doubted that anyone ever had. He shook himself out of his stupor and said, "Yes, of course My Lord." He then turned to Remus and said, "Look after Harry and his friends until I'm back. Don't let any of them leave until it's time for breakfast. Okay?"

"Of course. Now go, help our Lord and his mates. Oh, and when you're on your way home could you pick up some mint chocolate chip ice cream and Mandarin orange slices? Don't give me that look; your kids are hungry," Remus said with a pout as he crossed his arms over his chest with a huff.

Severus gave a light laugh, kissed Remus softly on the lips, ruffled Harry's hair, and gave the twins a nod. Grabbing the Floo Powder he turned to face his Lord and said, "I'll come through a few seconds after you step back, My Lord." They all watched as Tom's head withdrew from the flames and then about half a minute later they watched as Severus threw the Floo Powder into the flames, called out his destination, and stepped through the flames.

When Severus was gone Remus said, "Well, I think we've let Neville and Blaise talk for long enough; let's go back to the sitting room."

With that said he turned and walked out of the kitchenette with the three teens following him. The four of them stopped short at the sight that met them as they stepped into the sitting room. Blaise had Neville press against a wall and the four could clearly see him sink his teeth into Neville's neck, drawing blood. "What the hell do you think you're doing? You never clam your mate in someone else's home! You should be ashamed of yourself," Remus said with a frown, even as his shouted question caused the two boys to jump apart.

"Professor Lupin, sir. Um, I, uh. I'm sorry for my disrespect. My only excuse is that I've been denying that Neville is my mate since third year."

Remus's frown turned into a look of concern as he asked, "Why would you deny your mate for so long? One more year and you would have gone insane and died from grief."

Neville's hand shot out and grabbed Blaise's hand as Blaise replied, "At first I didn't know why I was dreaming about Neville and then as time passed and I figured it out, I was afraid to do anything about it because we were on different side of the war. I came here tonight to ask Professor Snape for help because I couldn't take being away from Neville any longer."

"Well, in that case you're more than excused. Now, I say we all sit down and get to know each other a little better while we wait for Severus to come back from our Lord's home." With that said they all did just that.

* Page Break * Page Break * Page Break * Page Break *

Severus stepped through the flames and was met with a frantic Dark Lord. He bowed his head slightly and asked, "Where are your mates My Lord?"

"They're this way, in the bathroom. Follow me." With that Tom took off down a hallway and Severus had to jog behind him in order to keep up. When they reached the bathroom the two men could hear the sound of Rodolphus and Rabastan heaving.

The two men stepped into the room while Tom stood, fidgeting and unsure what to do, Severus took out his wand and started running diagnostic spells. When a dark blue light started glowing form Rodolphus's abdomen and a light pink light started glowing from Rabastan's abdomen Severus smiled. He turned towards his Lord and said, "Congratulations My Lord, it seems your mate are both about one month pregnant."

After he said that Severus was granted the sight of his Lord falling into a dead faint.

* Page Break * Page Break * Page Break * Page Break *

The figure bolted up in bed gasping for breath. She had to tell her father.

* Page Break * Page Break * Page Break * Page Break *

A.N. - I'm so sorry for how long it's taken for me to write this chapter. I've had a lot to do lately, combine that with Writer's Block and it doesn't make for a happy writer or happy readers. Hopefully my Writer's Block will stay away, but I'm not counting on it. I'll do my best to update soon.

Be sure to vote in the poll on my profile page.

Blessed be,

Angel Jin

Review Replies:

**Daeris-Myllakka (aka: sissy) - **

Bellatrix is married to Rodolphus because both their families are pureblood. That and Rodolphus and Rabastan didn't tell their family that they had a soul mate, because they knew that their family wouldn't accept the fact that the two of them were soul mates, even if their third soul mate was Lord Voldemort.

**Guest - **

Thank you for your review. Thank you for the information on Everclear; I got my information from the internet so I wasn't all that sure of it. Again, thank you for your review.


	8. Of Fae, Veela, Elves, and Halflings

Adalet Angel Jin Rated: M

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Summary: Harry finds out that he's been lied to his whole life by Dumbledore but thanks to a correctly brewed heritage potion he finally learns the truth.

Warnings: Albus Dumbledore, Lily Evans, Hermione Granger, Molly Weasley, Ron Dumbledore, and Ginny Weasley bashing. Yaoi and mpreg. Takes place after the end of seventh year.

Parings: Harry Potter/Fenrir Greyback, Remus Lupin/James Potter/Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy/Sirius Black, Fred Dumbledore/Draco Malfoy/George Dumbledore, Bill Weasley/Charlie Dumbledore, Neville Longbottom/Blaise Zabini, Rodolphus Lestrange/ Voldemort/Rabastan Lestrange, Rodolphus Lestrange/Tom Riddle/Rabastan Lestrange

Adalet: Vampire/Werewolf/human hybrid. _**Bold italic – werewolf thoughts. **__Normal italic – human/wizard/witch thoughts. __Italic underline – vampire thoughts._ **Bold underline – speaking in Parseltongue.** **Bold**** – ****spells. **Normal underline – orders given to someone under the Imperious curse.

**Fenrir is a born werewolf meaning he's been wolfing out since he was five so Remus would have been eight the first time Fenrir changed. Because it was his first time changing Fenrir didn't have a whole lot of control and bit Remus thus turning him into a werewolf. My verson of Fenrir has shoulder length brown hair and eyes to match.**

I'm going to make Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange twins. They are going to be 38. Yes, Voldemort and Tom Riddle are two different people. Voldemort has only a piece of his soul whereas Tom Riddle has his whole soul.

**A.N. - Stop SOPA**

**This is a link to a petition to stop SOPA. If it passes fanfiction will be a thing of the past. We cant let that happen. Just delete the spaces. If it doesn't work send me a PM and I will send you the link that way.**

**petitions. whitehouse. gov/ petition/stop-sopa-2013 /LMzMVrQF**

* Page Break * Page Break * Page Break * Page Break *

Adalet Chapter Eight: Of Fae, Veela, Elves, and Halflings

Finally Molly was done. If only he could kill her now. Unfortunately he couldn't kill her until after Ginny and Potter were bounded together. If only he had more power. Just a little longer.

After Potter graduated he would force the brat to propose to Ginny. Then once they were married, he'll have Ginny give Potter a ring that would slowly transfer Potter's magic to him. And then he, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, would be the most powerful wizard in the world.

Dumbledore stood from his chair and started towards his bedroom to get a few hours sleep. He had just started to turn the door handle when there was a knock on his door. 'What now? Don't people realize that I need sleep?'

Walking to his door he threw it open. Upon seeing the person standing outside his door he smiled. His darling daughter had come to visit him.

"Hi daddy, I have much to tell you."

* Page Break * Page Break * Page Break * Page Break *

Lucius jumped up and rushed to Draco's side. He wrapped his arms around his son and asked, "What's wrong?"

Draco took a shuddering breath before replying, "I had my first Mating Dream and Narcissa is going to try to disown and disinherit me."

"What? What are you talking about? It can't be that bad. Who are you mated to?"

"The Weasley twins. My mates are the Weasley twins! She's going to try to ruin me. You know she never liked me. She's always thought that I was the reason that she and Aunt Bellatrix were cut off from the Black family fortune."

"I know; but there's nothing we can do about it at the moment. And there's nothing that she can do either. Even if she wasn't under the Fidelius Charm. The Law clearly states that only a biological parent can disown or disinherit someone. And on top of that it's against the Law to disown or disinherit someone with creature blood because of who their mate or mates are," Lucius said as he brushed the bangs from his son's eyes.

"That's something at least. Maybe we should tell our Lord and Uncle Sev; you know, just to be on the safe side."

There had never been a time that Lucius could say no to his son. He figured it had to do with Sirius not being able to be around. Lucius had spent all of Draco's life trying to make up for the lack of a 'mother' in his son's life. Yes his son was spoiled beyond all imagination, but he was still a very well adjusted kid. He only acted like a brat to keep up the whole, 'Malfoy's are cold assholes whom only care about themselves' appearance. Draco rarely ever asked for something and what he was asking for now was just so easy to give. So with a fond smile Lucius lead Draco to the fireplace, handed him the Floo Powder, and said, "You first."

Lucius waited for a moment before following Draco through the Floo Network. Little did he know that he was about to walk right into his son.

* Page Break * Page Break * Page Break * Page Break *

"When we got back from the zoo, Vernon locked me in my cupboard until sometime after school ha let out for the summer holiday. Not long after that I got my first Hogwarts letter. It was addressed to Mr. H. Potter, The Cupboard under the Stairs, 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey. Did no one pay any attention to the address or was it all part of Dumbles plan to control my life?" Harry asked, a sad look upon his face. Was there even one aspect of his life that Dumbles hadn't messed with?

Remus stood and pulled Harry into his arms. He placed a kiss on Harry's forehead and said, "Whatever has happened in the past is just that, the past. Dumbles will get what's owed him. More importantly you will never be going back to the Dursley's and you will never be back under Dumbles control again. Severus and I will make sure of that."

Remus would have kept talking if Fred and George hadn't interrupted him by stealing Harry from his and, wrapping him in theirs said, "Don't forget about us. We'll never let anything else happen to you. And judging from the way Neville's nodding his head in agreement, he and Blaise will help as well. Also, from what you've told us, we're pretty sure that Draco and his dad will be willing to help as well." Before anyone else could say anything more the Floo activated and Draco Malfoy stepped through.

Draco stood frozen, his mates were holding someone else. No. Not just someone else. His mates were holding Harry. Harry, who was basically his cousin, was in the arms of his Weasley twins.

He was so consumed by his thoughts that he didn't hear the Floo activate behind him. He was, however, pulled from his thoughts when his father stepped through the Floo and walked right into him. Draco fell, face first, to the floor.

Everyone stood motionless as Draco pushed himself up into a sitting position. That is until Draco pulled his left arm to his chest with a whimper. Despite the fact that Lucius was standing right behind him, the twins were the first to reach him. Not entirely sure why they were doing what they were doing, the two wrapped Draco tightly in their arms. Each twin placed a hand on Draco's left arm.

Everyone in the room watched as a glowing light seemed to come from their hands. After a few seconds the glowing stopped. When it stopped Draco was amazed to find that his wrist on longer hurt. He looked at his twins in wonder; how had they done that?

Lucius was staring at the twins for an entirely different reason. His son was mated to not one, but two Fae. That was as unheard of as a Veela-Elf hybrid.

The twins were staring at their hands in complete amazement. How had they healed Draco's wrist? And what in the world were they? They could tell from the looks on everyone's faces that only one person in the room knew what they were. As one they started turned to face Lucius and asked, "You know what we are don't you! Please, you have to tell us."

Forgetting all his Malfoy decorum, Lucius's mouth dropped open in shock. "You mean you don't know? How can you not know what you are?"

Before the twins could reply Remus let out a gasp as he turned a wide-eye stare on the twins. "No. They can't be."

"Oh, but they are. They have to be."

"Would someone please tell me what my twins are!" Draco yelled, not realizing that he had called the twins his.

The twins stared at Draco for a second before turning to face each other. After a few moments of silent conversation, Fred looked at Lucius and George looked at Remus. "Would one of you tell us what we are? Preferably before we're old." Then the two turned to Draco, "We will be talking about that 'my twins' comment."

Remus turned to Lucius and said, "You know more about it than I do, so you tell them. I'll just go make more tea." With that said he left the room.

Everyone turned to face Lucius. "Magic, in all it's infinite wisdom, decided to give you two a special gift," Lucius said, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"Father!" Draco growled, baring his teeth at the man.

Lucius gulped before quickly saying, "Right, sorry; old habits die hard, you know. Fred, George; the two of you are Fae."

Lucius's statement didn't have the desired effect. The twins, Draco, Blaise, and Neville just stared blankly at him. Harry, on the other hand, burst out laughing. "S-sorry. It's just that you reminded me of Professor Trelaweny in our first Divination class. She made a big deal about me having 'The Grim'; she was so shocked that not everyone in the class knew what she was talking about."

With a sigh Lucius said, "You should have learned about Fae in your third year. Why didn't your professor teach you about them?"

"Because they were two years behind when I took the job. Harry told me that their first year they had an insane murderer who was afraid of the subject and their second year they had a complete quack who only cared about himself. Right, Harry?" Remus commented as he came back into the room carrying a tray loaded down with tea, cookies and finger sandwiches.

Harry quickly made his way over to Remus and tried to take the tray from him. "Are you sure you should be carrying something so heavy? Couldn't it do something? Should you even be walking around by yourself?"

Remus could tell that Harry wasn't going to stop talking on his own any time soon, so he let Harry take the tray from him. Then he took a cookie from the tray and popped it in Harry's mouth. "Shhh. Harry, I'm already three months along. If anything was going to happen, it would have already happened. No, let me finish," Remus said, holding up a hand to stop Harry from interrupting him. Werewolf pregnancies only last for seven months and once a Werewolf reaches the second month all risk of a miscarriage drops to zero. So you see, I'm perfectly fine. Don't worry so much."

Harry stared at Remus for a moment before quietly walking over to the coffee table and setting down the tray. He then calmly turned to face Remus. "I don't care if your risk of miscarriage is zero; you're carrying my siblings. Of course I'm going to worry."

Remus smiled and was about to say something when Draco interrupted him. "While this is a very heartwarming moment I would really love to hear more about Fae." Draco then cringed just slightly and added, "Sorry, that was a bit rude."

Everyone chuckled for a second causing Draco to blush and hide his face in Fred's shoulder. George smiled at Draco's back before turning to face Lucius and saying, "I agree with Draco. I, well, Fred and I along with almost everyone else in the room would really like to learn more about Fae. Like what are they and what powers do they have? You know, the good stuff."

Remus walked over to Harry and pulled him down onto one of the couches. After the two got settled Remus looked at the others and said, "I think you should all get comfortable; this could take a while."

The others all moved to take their seats. Blaise and Neville chose the love-seat next to Harry and Remus. Lucius took the only chair next to Blaise and Neville. Draco started to walk to the second couch across from Harry and Remus only to be stopped by the twins who each grabbed one of his arms and pulled him down onto their laps and the love-seat across from Blaise and Neville. They wrapped their arms around him and turned to look at Lucius.

"Right, well the first thing you should know is that Fae are incredibly rare. They're so rare because Magic herself hand picks those that become Fae. Before you ask, no one knows why Magic picks the people that she picks. We do, however, know that Fae are generally twins and that there is a two percent chance that a child of a Fae will be a Fae. You are spirits of the air and, with practice, you will be able to control all the elements. You can heal others and yourselves naturally, although iron is very poisonous to your. So poisonous, in fact, that it could kill you in thirty minutes if you don't get help," Lucius paused to take a drink, holding up a finger to prevent any questions until he was finished with his little lesson. Setting down his cup Lucius took a deep breath and held it for a second before lowering his hand and continuing. "You also have super speed and strength. You have wings, which will most likely erupt soon. Fae wings are said to look like inverted fallen angel wings that will be the color of your mate or mates' eyes. Fae find their mate or mates when their mate or mates become of age, no matter how old they themselves are. Fae, in general, like to bite and must leave a mating mark on their mate or mates the first time they mate. Okay, that's everything I know about Fae. You may now speak," Lucius finished before taking a long drink of his tea. Talking so much for so long had made him feel like his mouth was filled with cotton; a feeling that he had always hated.

The six teens stared at Lucius in stunned silence until Draco opened his mouth to ask something about Fae healing but, instead, what popped out was, "So my twins will have silver wings?"

The twins stared at Draco for a moment before looking at each other and holding a silent conversation. After a minute they must have reached an agreement. Their arms tightened around Draco and they both placed a kiss his cheeks. "Yes, yes it does."

"Good," Draco said with a smirk. "The two of you had better remember that I don't share too well. I don't even like seeing you hug someone else. I will make a few allowances but I'll still be pretty jealous. You should be prepared for that and not hate me for it."

The twins laughed and, somehow, cuddled closer to Draco. It was in that moment that Fred remembered something. "Hey Mr. Malfoy, do you know if Harry is a magical creature and, if so, what kind?"

"I have thought about that since I left earlier. I can't think of any magical creature that fits. My Lord might know something. You can ask him when you meet him later. Now, the two of you have been awfully quiet; don't you have any comments or questions?" Lucius replied, directing the last part at Blaise and Neville.

Blaise looked up from where he had been nuzzling Neville's neck and smirked. "I think we're good. We could probably use a good contraception charm if you've got one," Blaise said causing Neville to blush profusely and hide his face in Blaise's shoulder. Then, for added emphasis of his embarrassment, Neville hit Blaise in the stomach.

Lucius leaned back in his chair and let out a full-bodied laugh. Oh, the joys of young love. "Well, there's always **temperando natorum**, although it might be better to wait a while and see if you're really in love before making that kind of commitment. I know that when you're young you think that your first love will be your only love; but, in most cases that's not true. I would hate for either of you to get hurt because you bared your soul to some one when you weren't ready."

Lucius would have continued if Neville hadn't snorted. He stared at the boy and waited for him to say something, but when he didn't say anything after a minute Lucius started to say something more, only to have Neville lift his head from Blaise's shoulder and say, "Though I do agree that we don't need a contraception charm just yet; I don't agree that our relationship won't last. You see, I'm Blaise's mate; we'll be together for, well, forever."

"Oh. Well that changes things," Lucius quietly said, a light blush forming on his cheeks. He couldn't believe that he had gone off into a lecture without having all the facts. He really should have gotten all the facts first.

Harry, who had obtained a very obvious blush, decided to steer the conversation towards a less embarrassing topic. "So, what exactly are you and Draco? I mean, I'm kind of assuming that the two of you are magical creatures."

Lucius snickered before replying, "Yes, the two of us are magical creatures. I'm a Veela and, because Sirius was an Elf, Draco is a Halfling. And, before one of you asks, as long as you keep my glass filled I will tell you what I know about those three magical creatures." Lucius then drained his glass, and set it on the table. He only had to wait a few seconds before Harry refilled it, giving him his answer. "Okay, I'll start with Veela, then move on to Elves, and I'll finish with Halflings. So, Veela are said to be very beautiful with blonde hair, blue/gray eyes, and wings that sparkle. Despite our charms, Veela are fierce warriors with power over storms. We find our mate or mates when we turn eighteen and we can get pregnant naturally. Veela are also resistant to love spells and potions as well as mind control spells and potions. That's every thing about Veela." Lucius paused to take a drink and noticed that Neville was staring at him like he wanted to say or ask something. With only the smallest rolling of his eyes Lucius turned to face him and asked, "Yes, Mr. Longbottom, did you have a question?"

Neville flushed slightly at getting caught staring but, despite his embarrassment, Neville replied with, "Well, I was just thinking that, that isn't a whole lot of information on Veela."

Lucius smirked. "Veela are relatively simple and uncomplicated. Now, moving on to Elves. Elves have roguish good looks with dark hair and eyes. They have prophetic powers and can control water. Elves are vengeful to a fault and prefer to kill those that have wronged them by scratching their victims with their extremely poisonous, retractable claws, and letting the poison slowly kill them. Elves find their mate or mates when they turn sixteen and they can get pregnant naturally; and an Elf pregnancy lasts for ten months. Lastly, Elves, like Veela, are resistant to love spells and potions as well as mind control spells and potions. Before I move onto Halflings are there any questions?"

Harry looked around at the others before raising his hand and asking, "Are all magical creature pregnancies different lengths?"

Remus decided to give Lucius a short reprieve from talking and answering questions. "Yes, every magical creature has a different pregnancy length. The shortest recorded pregnancy was three months and the longest was eighteen months."

The teens stared at Remus n shock. There was a magical creature that had a pregnancy length of a year and a half! They were all really glad that they weren't that magical creature. Or were they? Wight slight fear in his eyes Harry turned to face Remus and pleaded, "Please tell me that I can't be the magical creature that has a year and a half ling pregnancy. Please!"

Remus and Lucius out right laughed at that for a few seconds before Remus wrapped Harry in a hug and said, "No. Drackens are the only magical creature with a year and a half long pregnancy. And since neither Severus or I are Drackens and James wasn't even a magical creature, there is absolutely no possibility of you being a Dracken. Now, I do believe that Lucius is waiting to tell you guys all about Halflings."

Lucius cleared his throat and took another drink before speaking. "Okay, so Draco is a half Veela/half Elf, most commonly known as a Halfling. Halflings are roguishly beautiful with wings made of light. Draco's wings won't appear until he fully mates with the two of you; and his wings had better not show up for awhile," Lucius said while directing a glare at the twins. Once he received a nod from both the twins he continued, "Halflings are very fierce warriors and, just like Elves, Halflings are vengeful to a fault and prefer to kill those that have wronged them by scratching their victims with their retractable claws and letting them slowly die. However, unlike Elves, Halflings have claws that are laced in acid, which Halflings are immune to. Halflings find their mate or mates when they turn seventeen and they can get pregnant naturally; and a Halfling pregnancy only lasts for eight months. Finally, exactly like both Veela and Elves, Halflings are resistant to love spells and potions as well as mind control spells and potions. Now, if none of you mind, I'm going to just sit here and drink some tea."

Everyone laughed at that and leaned back in their seats. They were all thinking about what they had just learned. It was just so much new information to try top remember. Unfortunately for Harry, his mind always wondered to other topics. Topics like, why when Tom contacted Severus and Remus, was Tom so concerned about the Lestrange brothers? And, why on earth did Severus and Remus have so much furniture? As he always does when his mind wanders, he blurted out his questions. "So, why exactly was Tom so freaked out about the Lestrange brothers being sick? And, why on earth do you need so much furniture when it's just the two of you?"

Lucius chuckled as he shifted slightly in his chair so that he could more easily face Remus. Then, after stretching his legs out and crossing them at the ankles, he looked at Remus and deadpanned, "Those questions are all yours. I'm just going to sit here and laugh at you."

Remus laughed and wrapped his arms tightly around Harry before answering, "I'll start with the furniture question. We have so much furniture because we sometimes host the meetings for the True Inner Circle. Before you ask, the True Inner Circle consists of Our Lord, Rodolphus, Rabastan, Lucius, Sirius, Fenrir, Severus, and myself. It also includes Narcissa; but that's not through choice. We have to include her because of the Fidelius Charm and Unbreakable Vow we have her under. I want you to remember to never trust Narcissa on matter what. Anyway, moving on to your other question. Our Lord is a Vampire and Rodolphus and Rabastan are his mates."

Harry's next question of, "Tommy's a Vampire?" was, for the most part, drowned out by the activation of the Floo Network.

"Did you seriously just call me Tommy?" the Dark Lord questioned, a look of utter disbelief on his face. No one, not even his mates, had ever called him Tommy. No one had ever dared. The three people behind him were fighting to hold back their laughter. The look of complete indignation on their Lords face was one that they had never seen before. Rabastan opened his mouth to tell Tom to calm down only to clamp a hand over his mouth and give a dry heave.

Surprisingly Harry was the first to move. He lead Rabastan over to the unoccupied couch. Once Rabastan was seated Harry poured him a cup of tea and knelt in front of him. "Are you okay? Tom did Fire-Call Severus because you and your brother were sick."

Rodolphus moved to sit on his brother's right side and started rubbing soothing circles on Rabastan's lower back. He looked at Harry and answered, "Rabastan is fine; we both are. The reason we were sick this morning, and the reason that Rabastan is feeling so nauseous right now, is because the two of us somehow managed to get pregnant at the same time.

Harry fell backwards onto his ass in surprise. He shook his head as if to clear it before speaking, "Okay, I've pretty much taken this in stride but please allow me a quick 'I was raised by muggles and didn't know about the Wizarding World until I was eleven' moment. Can all men in our world get pregnant or is it only magical creatures and their mates that can get pregnant?"

"Technically every male in our world can get pregnant. The only difference between a wizard and a magical creature is that a wizard has to take a potion to get pregnant whereas a magical creature can either get pregnant naturally or they can get their mate or mates pregnant naturally. Which basically means that when Blaise and I eventually have sex we will need to remember to always use a contraception charm. Now I'm not saying that I would get pregnant the first time we forget the charm; there's only a twenty-five percent chance of me getting pregnant if we forget the charm. Then there are some people who just can't seem to get pregnant so they take a fertility potion which, depending on the potion's strength, increases their chances of getting pregnant to anywhere from fifty to one hundred percent," Neville answered. His answer was met with complete silence and looks of shock from most of the people present. Neville took all that in before turning to face Blaise, Neville then tilted his head to the left in a questioning manner in response to the look of amusement on Blaise's face.

With a chuckle Blaise leaned forward and lightly kissed the tip of Neville's nose before saying, "It's so cute that when I brought up contraception charms you blushed and hid your face. Yet, when Harry asks about male pregnancy, you don't blush, hide, or even stutter; you just go off into a perfect explanation about it." That said Blaise leaned forward again and lightly kissed Neville. As he leaned back he looked at Harry asked, "So Potter, why exactly are you here? And why are you and my Lord not trying to kill each other?"

Harry stared at Blaise for a second before, laughingly, asking, "Do you want the long answer or the short answer?"

Blaise raised his eyebrows in a slightly disbelieving way and replied, "I'll get the short answer from you and then later I'll get the long answer from Neville."

"Okay, sit back, relax and enjoy the short answer; which will leave you with so many questions your head will feel like it's going to explode. Okay, let's start with the Twins and their family. Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, and Ron are Dumbledore's sons. Charlie is his son with an unknown woman and Percy, Fred, George, and Ron are his son's with Molly. Bill and Ginny are the only Weasley's that aren't his kids; and he's sleeping with Ginny. And I'm not James and Lily's son. I'm James, Remus, and Severus's son. And to top it all off, I'm, as of right now, an unknown magical creature," Harry turned to look at Tom before continuing, "We were all kind of hoping that you could help with that."

Tom looked to his left in thought. There were quite a lot of magical creatures but only one that fit the bill of a magical creature born to a Werewolf, Vampire, and a Wizard. An Adalet; one of the rarest magical creatures there was. The rarity of the Adalet was second only to the Fae. It was with wide eyed wonder, a look that had truly never been seen on the Dark Lord's face, that he finally answered Harry's question, "I think that it is more than likely that you are an Adalet. Adalets are extremely rare. In fact, most would say that Adalets are rarer than Fae but they're wrong; it's just that the Adalet isn't as widely known about. Now, for someone to be an Adalet they must be born to . . ."

Learning what exactly it was that an Adalet had to be born to would have to wait, for the Floo activated yet again. This time it was a man in his early to mid thirties that stepped through. Although he had shoulder length brown hair and eyes to match, if you looked close enough and mentally added the Glamors he usually wore, you could still recognize him for who he was. Fenrir Greyback; the most feared Werewolf Alpha in the Wizarding World. And it would seem that whatever reason he had for coming to visit would have to wait as well. For the moment he stepped through the Floo, Fenrir pulled Harry from the couch he was sitting on. Fenrir wrapped Harry in his arms tightly and let out a growl mixed with a single word, "Mine!"

* Page Break * Page Break * Page Break * Page Break *

A.N. - I'm so sorry for how long this chapter took. I got kind of obsessed with this TV show called Teen Wolf. If you haven't watched it yet I highly recommend you do so. And to top off my newest obsession I got a job, my first job. So I spend most of my time off sleeping.

With that in mind, I would like to apologize in advance for what I believe will be a long wait for chapter nine.

**Remember if you're using a site that doesn't do e-mail alerts when a new chapter is posted just give me your e-mail in a review and I will e-mail you when I update.**

Blessed be.

Angel-Jin

Spells:

**temperando natorum –**birth control

FFN Review Replies:

**Guest - **

Thank you. It makes my day when people tell me that they love my story.

**Yuuki Sama -**

Thank you for your review. Trust me, there will be more chapters.

**Guest -**

Thank you for your review. I always try to update quickly; sadly real life gets in the way at times.

AFF Review Replies:

**cullengal101 -**

Sorry I didn't put a name to the pregnant woman, maybe in the next chapter. Thank you for your review and I'm so happy you like the story.

**suezq -**

Blessed be. Hope you liked the new chapter.

**Pooh -**

I've added your e-mail to my list. Thank you so much for your review. Hope you liked the new chapter.

**chrissy -**

I do my best to update quickly; sadly real life gets in the way most of the time.

**Jan -**

Sorry I took so long to update. Hope you like the new chapter.

**jackie b -**

Your e-mail has been added.

**Phoenix -**

Your e-mail has been added.


	9. Werewolves, Dark Veela, and Adalets Oh M

Adalet Angel Jin Rated: M

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Summary: Harry finds out that he's been lied to his whole life by Dumbledore but thanks to a correctly brewed heritage potion he finally learns the truth.

Warnings: Albus Dumbledore, Lily Evans, Hermione Granger, Molly Weasley, Ron Dumbledore, and Ginny Weasley bashing. Yaoi and mpreg. Takes place after the end of seventh year.

Parings: Harry Potter/Fenrir Greyback, Remus Lupin/James Potter/Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy/Sirius Black, Fred Dumbledore/Draco Malfoy/George Dumbledore, Bill Weasley/Charlie Dumbledore, Neville Longbottom/Blaise Zabini, Rodolphus Lestrange/ Voldemort/Rabastan Lestrange, Rodolphus Lestrange/Tom Riddle/Rabastan Lestrange

Adalet: Vampire/Werewolf/human hybrid. _**Bold italic – werewolf thoughts. **__Normal italic – human/wizard/witch thoughts. __Italic underline – vampire thoughts._ **Bold underline – speaking in Parseltongue.** **Bold – ****spells. **Normal underline – orders given to someone under the Imperious curse.

* Page Break * Page Break * Page Break * Page Break *

Adalet – Chapter Nine: Werewolves, Dark Veela, and Adalets Oh My!

The need was consuming him. He had to find his Mate or he would die. It had never been this bad before. He searched his memory to try and pinpoint when this need had gotten so bad. After a moment he realized it had all started at the Death Eater meeting. When Lucius and the Bitch came into the room. Then, when Remus and Severus had shown up it had gotten worse. They had all smelled faintly of his Mate.

Then, like a ton of bricks, it hit him. His Mate was Harry Potter! His Mate was the child of the man he had long thought of as a brother. What the hell was he going to do? He could hide what he knows from everyone and find a way to date the boy in secret. No! He wouldn't hide his Mate. He would go talk to Remus and Severus; warn them that he would be trying to date their son.

So with that decided, Fenrir went to his fireplace and threw a handful of Floo Powder into the fire. Stepping into the flames he said "Hogwarts, Severus Snape's living room."

* Page Break * Page Break * Page Break * Page Break *

"So, you have to do something to keep the trace on his wand. If that trace is taken off you won't be able to control him any longer. He will ruin you!"

Albus stared at his daughter as he tried to think of what to do. There was no way to keep the trace on the brats wand without the Ministry finding out. If he could somehow trick Potter into having sex with with Ginny after she took a fertility potion he would be able to track Potter through the child.

Just as he had that thought his daughter's eyes misted over and she said, "You can't trick Potter into getting Ginny pregnant. She's already pregnant with your child. However, you could have Potter come to your office. Once he's there get him to drink tea laced with a sleeping potion. Then, when he's asleep you use a memory charm to make him think that he slept with Ginny. After that you just need to give Ginny an adoption potion with his blood in it to change the child from yours to his. You could then control him through the child."

_'What excuse could I use to get the brat to come to my office? The Dursley's! Potter was always asking if he could stay somewhere else. If I told him that he would never have to go back to their house and could stay with the Weasley's he would happily come to my office. And my dear Ginny would do anything I ask; even if I asked her to take an unnamed potion. Yes, this plan will work just fine.'_

With a smile Dumbledore spoke again, "My darling daughter, you've come up with the perfect plan. What would I do without you?"

"Why, you'd be dead by now Daddy," with that said Luna stood and left the room; leaving her father to think on her last statement and her plan.

* Page Break * Page Break * Page Break * Page Break *

It was a good thing her Master wanted the Dursley's dead because her Lord was likely to kill them. Until then she would just make their lives a living Hell. And making people's lives a living Hell was something she both excelled at and took delight in.

Sadly most of the time she had no one who's life she could fuck with or destroy. The best she could do on most days was screwing with her husband and cousin's son. Unfortunately Draco's life had taken a turn towards boring lately; so her only source of entertainment was pretty much gone.

If only she could visit her Master more often. Or, if she could at least tell someone about her pregnancy. But she couldn't; not yet. For the nest two months Narcissa would just have to deal with a boring unentertaining life.

* Page Break * Page Break * Page Break * Page Break *

Ginny lay in her bed and thought of her future. She didn't want to sleep with Potter. The very thought made her feel sick; which she really didn't need right now. For the last two weeks she had been feeling quire nauseous, She could hardly keep anything down and the smell of her favorite foods made her violently sick. She had thought about going to see Madam Pomfrey but then her Master would find out.

If he found out that she was sick hand his plans were in danger, he would be so angry. Her Master had never been angry at her before. The very thought terrified her; she had seen what he did to others that made him angry.

As another wave of nausea hit her Ginny decided to just tell her Master in the morning after breakfast. He wouldn't be as angry if she just flat-out told him that she was sick.

* Page Break * Page Break * Page Break * Page Break *

Charlie flinched as the dragon he and his team were 'handling' sent on of his men flying. It was the idiots fault anyway. Everyone knows not to go near a nesting dragon's eggs.

When another two of his men were sent flying Charlie decided to call it a day. Calling one of the mediwizards over so they could see to his men, the red haired man quickly closed the gate of the dragon's habitat after making sure no one remained inside.

As he walked back to his small house on the edge of the preserve Charlie couldn't help but be happy about the day ending early. Bill was coming to visit.

The two of them had been surprised, to say the least, when the twins had told them about Dumbledore. Their surprise had quickly turned into happiness. While there wasn't necessarily a taboo on twins sharing a Soul Mate, there's a pretty big taboo on siblings being together without a third person.

Charlie had known that he was in love with Bill since he himself was sixteen and Bill was twenty-one. Bill had just finished his training to become a curse breaker and had decided to get his ear pierced to celebrate. He had taken Charlie with him and, when he had seen the way Charlie had looked at it, had bought this little silver dragon earring. When Charlie asked him why he had picked that one Bill told him that he wanted it because it reminded him of Charlie.

Charlie had been speechless for all of five minutes before he asked why Bill would need to be reminded of him if they lived in the same house. Charlie looked at Bill and saw it in his eyes; Bill was leaving. In that moment, as his heart broke, Charlie realized that he was in love with Bill. All Charlie wanted to do was wrap his arms around Bill and beg him not to go. What he did instead was reach up, grab the back of Bill's neck and pull him down into a kiss.

The kiss was far from perfect but it served its purpose. Bill had lifted his hand to tangle it in Charlie's hair. Using his grip on Charlie's hair Bill tilted the younger's head for better access and deepened the kiss. It was only when the need for air started to make them both light-headed that they separated.

It was when they separated that Bill truly realized what had happened. It could never be just the two of them; society would never accept the two of them being together without a third person. He didn't know what to do. He was completely in love with his brother and it was going to ruin Charlie's life.

Charlie could tell the moment Bill started to over think things. He pulled back and looked Bill in the eyes before saying, "Please Bill. Please don't other think this. Take some time if you need to. Hell, take a few years if that's what you need. Just please don't say no because of what society might say or think. Can you . . . Can you please promise me that?"

Bill stayed quiet but nodded. Holing out his arms for Charlie to grab, he Apparated the two of them home. Once home Bill spent two weeks hold up in his room. The day that he had to leave Bill pulled Charlie into his room and softly kissed him.

"Seventeen. We're going to wait until you're at least seventeen. And we are never going to tell mum or dad." Bill paused speaking for a moment to press a kiss to Charile's forehead before continuing, "You can do that right? You can wait one more year?"

A year? He could wait a year; hell he'd wait his whole life if he had to. With a smile that could put the sun to shame, Charlie wrapped his arms around Bill in a bone crushing hug. "I can most definitely wait a year. I'll wait as long as you need; so long as I get you in the end," Charlie then pulled back far enough to slap Bill upside the back of the head. "And I'm not stupid. I know better than to tell mum or dad, especially mum! I don't have a death wish nor do I wish for either of us to be castrated."

Bill barely suppressed his shudder at that thought. He wouldn't put it passed their mum to castrate them if she found out. Hell, she'd castrate them if she just thought they were together; even if they had a third person. She just didn't allow or tolerate such things. And she makes sure to let you know how she feels about everything. So with a nod Bill kissed Charlie one last time.

It had been six years since then and today was their fifth anniversary. Charlie could hardly wait for Bill to get there. There were so many things that he wanted to do to Bill; and quite a few things that he wanted Bill to do to him.

* Page Break * Page Break * Page Break * Page Break *

It was a strange place. He neither liked or hated it here. He did, however, hate being away from his family, his husband and son. What he hated the most though was that his other two sons would never be born.

But still he didn't hate this place. He hated his bitch of a cousin. She was the reason he was unable to be with them.

He thought about them everyday. He thought about his two best friends and their third. And about the child that he was almost one hundred percent positive was biologically all three of theirs; no matter what Lily said.

Those thoughts always made him think about how he hadn't gotten to be part of their lives, his son and godson. He had just gotten to see their first steps and hear their first words before he was out of their lives. And it always came back to being Dumbledore's fault.

No, Sirius Black did not hate this place, but he did hate those responsible for him being here. But he would get out one day and he would be with his family again.

* Page Break * Page Break * Page Break * Page Break *

She watched them. They were so small for such important roles. Sadly there were two missing. Worse yet, she couldn't just return them; there had to be balance.

Luckily, for her and them, there was more than one way to maintain balance. The first one, the elf, he would be the easiest. He went through the Veil so all that needed to be done was have a blood relative prove to the Veil Guardians that Sirius was innocent.

The other one, the "dead" one, he would be harder. To get him back someone would have to be traded for him. Then again, the group could always use one of their enemies as the "willing" trade.

Yes, that would work. Now all she just needed to think of a way to let them know what needed to be done without letting them know who or what she was. She never would have thought that being Mother Magyk would have so many limitations.

* Page Break * Page Break * Page Break * Page Break *

When Fenrir stepped through the fireplace he didn't expect Harry to be there. So it was a shock to see the boy, to smell him. He couldn't stop himself from pulling the gorgeous boy from where he was seated between his two fathers and into his arms. Before he even realized it, he had growled out the word "Mine".

Once he came back to himself, Fenrir wasn't sure what to expect but he never would have dreamed that this perfect boy would wrap his own arms around Fenrir and softly whisper, "Finally."

Remus didn't like seeing his son in the arms of a man so much older than him, but he understood. Werewolves have no control over who their mate or mates were. Sometimes they got lucky and mated to someone they liked and could come to love over time. Other times they weren't so lucky and wound up mated to someone that didn't know about the magical word or either hated werewolves or hated them. Those relationships rarely ever lasted, causing the werewolf in question to go insane. Which often times ended with a killing spree and a dead werewolf. So with a heavy heart and hoping for the best Remus nodded at Fenrir showing his acceptance.

Severus wasn't sure how to respond. He didn't know a lot about werewolves and how they found their mates; in fact all he knew is what he learned when he found out that Remus was one of his mates. But seeing Remus nod at Fenrir told Severus that there was most likely nothing that could, or rather, nothing that should be done to keep the two apart. With that in mind Severus gave a sighing nod of consent.

The other eight occupants in the room just stared in amazement. It wasn't everyday that one was able to see such a bond develop. Werewolves can recognize their mate or mates the moment they meet. However, because of the taboo of being a Werewolf, many of their mates take quite some time to accept that they're mated to a Werewolf. That delayed acceptance results in the couples bond forming while they are away from others.

Harry gave a low chuckle before turning around in Fenrir's arms and looked at Tom. "Does this have anything to do with whatever it was you were saying I was?"

"Yes, it would indeed. Now before I start are there any other creatures you need to know about?"

"Well, I don't know anything about Dark Veela and I some how have managed to go these last three years knowing Remus and not learn anything about Werewolves." With that last statement Harry twisted his neck to look at Fenrir and gave him a sheepish smile.

"Well I suggest the two of you sit down and get comfortable this might take a while," Tom paused while Fenrir and Harry made their way over to the couch that Severus and Remus sat on. It took a moment for the four of them to get settled but once they had Tom started, "We'll start with Werewolves. As you know, Werewolves transform on the full moon. When they are in their wolf form they're indistinguishable from ordinary wolves. After returning to their human forms, Werewolves can be weak, and undergo painful, nervous depression. Weather they are in wolf form or human form, Werewolves have superhuman strength, speed, and senses. Werewolves have one weakness, they are highly vulnerable to silver of any kind, however, they are highly resistant to other injuries. Werewolves can get their mate or mates pregnant naturally and they can also get pregnant naturally. When a Werewolf gets pregnant their pregnancy only lasts for seven months. Once a Werewolf reaches the second month of their pregnancy all risk of a miscarriage drops to zero.

"The first thing you should know is that despite the rumors about them, Dark Veela are very kind and caring. Dark Veela are know for being very beautiful with dark hair, green eyes, deep sultry voices, and wings that are made from shadows. Dark Veela have power over fire and live near hot springs. Dark Veela find their mate or mates through dreams that they start having when they hit puberty and can get their mate or mates pregnant naturally. Which brings us to the fact that Dark Veela are resistant to love potions and spells as well as mind control potions and spells.

"It takes a human/witch/wizard, a Vampire, and a Werewolf for an Adalet to be born. Adalets can 'see' the past, present, and future; as well as 'seeing' what should have or could have happened. However, the Adalet can't read crystal balls, tea leaves, or dreams. Like their Werewolf parent, Adalets have superhuman speed, strength, and senses. Like their Vampire parent, Adalets have retractable fangs. Adalets has control over the element Earth. An Adalet can get pregnant and give birth naturally. The pregnancy only last three months."

Harry stared at Tom in horror. Three months! It wasn't until he heard and felt Fenrir laughing softly that Harry realized he had spoken out loud. Blushing as Fenrir continued to laugh, Harry elbowed him harshly in the ribcage and said, "You do realize that you'll be the one who has to deal with me and my hormones when I'm pregnant, right?"

* Page Break * Page Break * Page Break * Page Break *

A.N. - Well that's the chapter. Let me know what you think.

**Review Replies:**

Guest -

Sorry, but I just **had** to end the last chapter there. It was just too perfect a cliffhanger to pass up. Hope you liked the new chapter.

Yngoldfogee -

Hope you like the whole chapter and that you're having a great year.

Guest -

I know Dumbledore's gay in real life but for my story he had to sleep with them. And if you think it's creepy reading it, try being the one who wrote it. *shivers in complete disgust*

Jayce -

I never thought I would enjoy being called evil, but I find that I really like it. I'm so glad you love the plot line and the ways the characters are brought together. I really hope you liked this chapter.

Guest (a fan) -

First, I'm so not sorry that my story sucked you in. Second, thank you. And lastly, I'm sorry that it took me so long to update.


End file.
